


【授權翻譯】Sherlock: Words (純對話)

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft totally fancy each other... well, that's what Sherlock and John say. So what happens when one of them finds out?</p><p>Greg和Mycroft愛慕彼此……好吧，這是Sherlock和John的說法。所以如果他們倆有人發現了這事又將如何發展？</p><p>全部只有對話，爆笑崩壞 XD</p><p>(2014/01/05 完結)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John很煩人而Greg很無言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock: Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442965) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



 

**Greg(粗體字)** vs John(正常體)

 

 **「你在笑什麼？」**   
  
「沒──沒什麼。」  
  
 **「說吧，** **John** **。我已經受夠了你表現的怪裡怪氣。」**   
  
「我？我做什麼了？」  
  
 **「搞砸我的犯罪現場。」**   
  
「別蠢了，那是Sherlock。我只是來(come)湊熱鬧。」  
  
 **「嗯，打賭你喜歡『來** **(coming** **，雙關語，也有高潮的意思** **)** **』的部份。」**   
  
「你的腦子有病，Greg。」  
  
 **「你還跟他睡咧。」**   
  
「哦那可是操他媽的妙極了。」  
 **  
「不是我不 _愛_ 聊這個，但你他媽的倒底在笑什麼？」**   
  
「哦，就一些Sherlock說過的話。」  
 **  
「哦是啊，現在他可成了有趣的小操蛋了？」**   
  
「嗯，特別是當他全裸而且塗滿果──」  
  
 **「閉嘴！」**  
  
「你自己要問的……」  
 **  
「就** **……** **他媽的** **John** **，我幹嘛管你啊？」**   
  
「不知，因為我很迷人？」  
 **  
「你不是我的型。」**   
  
「說到這個……」  
 **  
「怎** **……** **？」**   
  
「嗯……」  
 **  
「** **John** **，記得我剛剛說過，『我幹嘛管你？』」**   
  
「好吧，我會告訴你，但請記得我只是轉述Sherlock說的話，好嗎？」  
 **  
「好啊，好啊。」**   
  
「好吧……似乎那個……Mycroft Holmes……愛慕某人。」  
 **  
「** **……** **」**   
  
「真的。」  
 **  
「你 _一定_ 是在騙人。」**   
  
「我幹麻騙你Mycroft看上某人這種事？」  
 **  
「不知；你是怪人？也許你的腦子在跟** **Sherlock** **住了以後扭曲了。」**   
  
「那在遇見他之前就扭曲了。」  
 **  
「等一下，所以你真的是在告訴我** **Mycroft Holmes** **， _那個_ 大英政府** **……** **真的看上某人？」**   
  
「對。」  
 **  
「喜歡上，另一個人類？」**   
  
「對。」  
 **  
「** **Mycroft Holmes** **？」**   
  
「這個嘛，他沒有看上他自己。」  
 **  
「你知道我什麼意思！」**   
  
「是是是，好嗎？Sherlock的哥哥顯然， _顯然_ ，看上某個人。」  
 **  
「你從哪聽到這個消息的？」**   
  
「Sherlock告訴我的，我 _剛剛_ 說過了。」  
 **  
「對** **……** **對** **……** **呃，知道是** **……** **誰嗎？」**   
  
「你幹嘛臉紅？」  
 **  
「我沒有臉紅。」**   
  
「你有。」  
 **  
「木有。」**   
  
「你尷尬的時候說話的樣子很好笑，怪腔怪調的。」  
 **  
「** **John** **！」**   
  
「你幹嘛在乎？」  
 **  
「我** **……** **我沒有** **……** **」**   
  
「……」  
 **  
「我沒有 _真的_ 那麼在乎。」**   
  
「Greg，別騙我了。」  
 **  
「我木** **……** **沒有。我 _沒有_ 騙你。」**   
  
「是是。」  
 **  
「也許我只是想勒索他，之類的？」**   
  
「你是個警察。」  
 **  
「你是個醫生；好了玩夠個這個『你幹什麼吃的』刺激遊戲了吧。現在，回到先前的話題； _M_** ** _ycroft Holmes_ ****_看上誰了_ ****？」**   
  
「你真的很混亂耶，你知道嗎？」  
 **  
「我是沒錯。」**   
  
「你三秒內從迷人到煩人又到迷人。」  
 **  
「然後……？」**   
  
「就一些Sherlock說Mycroft喜歡你的時候發現的事。」  
 **  
「……」**   
  
「我還以為你想知道。」  
 **  
「……」**   
  
「Greg？」  
 **  
「……」**   
  
「嗯……緊張過度？」  
 **  
「……」**   
  
「還能呼吸嗎？」  
 **  
「……」**   
  
「你還站的好好的我就當你是了……嗯，好吧，我是認真的。Mycroft有天早上跑來要給Sherlock一個案子。Sherlock _當然_ 是拒絕了然後Mycroft威脅要打給你讓你禁止給他案子。然後，Sherlock說，這是他的原話：『 _哦，好啊，拿我當藉口打給你男朋友。_ 』我以為Mycroft會嚷嚷或翻白眼，或甚至是給他一拳。我 _沒_ 想到他會臉紅然後結結巴巴還掉了檔案。所以接著Sherlock就趾高氣揚起來了，點出所有你吸引Mycroft的特徵；你的眼睛，你的身體，你的頭髮。顯然Mycroft真的很喜歡你的頭髮。」  
 **  
「……嗯……」**   
  
「哦，你還活著啊。」  
 **  
「呃……是－是啊……」**   
  
「所以……」  
 **  
「** **M-Mycroft** **……？」**   
  
「看上你？顯然是。Sherlock說的，Mycroft從沒承認過。 _但是_ 他也沒有否認。而且他像個迷戀中的小男生一樣臉紅而且結巴。挺可愛的，真的。他大概會是我的型如果我不是跟Sherlock在一起的話。」  
 **  
「……」**   
  
「別一副要殺人的樣子，我又不會去追他。」  
 **  
「什麼？我什麼話都沒說。」**   
  
「突然就想起那個『目光如劍』的成語。」  
 **  
「別蠢了，** **John** **。」**   
  
「哦我的天啊。」  
 **  
「啥？」**   
  
「哦我的天啊。」  
 **  
「啥啦？！」**   
  
「哦我的──」  
 **  
「** **JOHN** **！」**   
  
「你喜歡Mycroft！」  
  
 **「什** ── **什麼？我沒有，你說這什麼話，我 _沒有_ ，我甚至不……不，** **John** **，不不不 _不_ ！」**   
  
「是是是，好啊 _那_ 可就好辦了。」  
 **  
「閉嘴！」**   
  
「Greggie喜歡Mikey，Greggie喜歡Mikey……」  
 **  
「我他媽的要揍人了我發誓。」**   
  
「不～，Sherlock會闖進你家。」  
 **  
「所以？我會搞個毒品搜查。」**   
  
「然後Sherlock會再次把你的襯衫染成粉紅色。」  
 **  
「然後** **Mycroft** **會把** **Sherlock** **送去以色列（** **Israel** **）， _再次_ 。」**   
  
「哦哦，Mycroft變成你的打手啦？你說這是不是很 _可愛_ ？」  
 **  
「** **John** **……」**   
  
「得了吧，你就跟我直說(be straight with me)……好吧，跟我彎著說吧(be gay with me)，你喜歡他嗎？）  
 **  
「跟你彎著……啥？」**   
  
「嗯啊那似乎是個很蠢的用字當我拿來問你是不是喜歡另一個傢伙的時候。」  
 **  
「** **John** **，你讓我很頭痛。」**   
  
「而你，Gregory，在迴避問題。所以，現在，誠實一點，你，是不是，喜歡， _Mycroft_ ？」  
 **  
「……」**   
  
「我有一整天的時間，Greg。」  
 **  
「……」**   
  
「Sherlock在鬧情緒，我真的寧願在犯罪現場跟你站上四個小時。」  
 **  
「……我……」**   
  
「我在等著……」  
 **  
「我可能……」**   
  
「如何……？」  
 **  
「有點……」**   
  
「你他媽的──」  
 **  
「我喜歡他。」**   
  
「抱歉，那是啥？說大聲一點，我的耳朵不太好。」  
 **  
「我喜歡他。」**   
  
「又在咕咕噥噥了，把話講清楚，Greg──」  
 **  
「（大聲）我喜歡他！」**   
  
「好了，清析明瞭；但我說，你真的不用跟整個隊上提你是同性戀的事。」  
 **  
「操你媽。」**   
  
「噠啦。」  
 **  
「你真的跟在** **Sherlock** **身邊太久了。」**   
  
「在他身邊，在他裡面，都一樣。」  
 **  
「** **_John_ ****。」**   
  
「不管怎樣，Mycroft喜歡你，你想跟他上床；雙贏。」  
 **  
「什──什麼？誰說我想──想……」**   
  
「哦，所以是看上他的錢嘛？為什麼 Gregory Lestrade，你這個齷齪的小──」  
 **  
「** **John** **，看在上帝的份上。** **(for the love of God)** **」**   
  
「看在Holmes的愛上(for the love of the Holmeses)。來吧。」  
 **  
「放開我！」**   
  
「不要。」  
 **  
「** **John** **！」**   
  
「Greg，Mycroft十二點會到221B來。現在是……十一點十五分。我看你的小隊可以沒你一會你何不到我家來，承認你想跟Mycroft搞在一起然後來跟他好好的來幾個吻？」  
 **  
「……你有正常過嗎？」**   
  
「沒有過吧。」  
 **  
「** **J-John?** **」**   
  
「怎樣？」  
 **  
「他真的……他真的 _臉紅_ 了？」**   
  
「對。」  
 **  
「還結巴？」**   
  
「對。」  
 **  
「……」**   
  
「啊，看看Greggie賊笑成什麼樣子了。」  
 **  
「閉嘴。」**   
**  
  
  
-第一章完-**   
(為什麼有種看到潮爺在Bruiser裡那種賤賤的演出的既視感?)


	2. Sherlock很性感而John的頭髮很可愛

 

 

  
**Sherlock(粗體字)** vs John(正常體)

 「 **John** **？」  
  
** 「怎麼了，親？」  
  
 **「你為什麼把** **Lestrade** **從出租車裡拖出來？」**  
  
「他拒絕自願下車。」  
  
 **「我懂了。」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **？」**  
  
「是，Sherlock？」  
  
 **「 _為什麼_** **Lestrade** **會拒絕** **拒絕自願下車？」**  
  
「我告訴他Mycroft要過來。」  
  
 **「然後呢……？」**  
  
「嗯……」  
  
 **「** **Lestrade** **又再抽煙了。」**  
  
「別再盯著他了。」  
  
 **「我可以盯著任何我有興趣的東西。我在我家，穿我的晨袍，從 _我的_ 窗戶看出去──」**  
  
「 _我們的_ 窗戶。」  
  
 **「隨便。」**  
  
「說出來。」  
  
 **「但** **John** **──」**  
  
「我等著呢，Sherlock。」  
  
 **「好，行； _我們的窗戶_ 。」**  
  
「別對我翻白眼。」  
  
 **「我沒有翻白眼，** **John** **。」**  
  
「是你有，Sherlock。」  
  
 **「沒有。」**  
  
「就有。」  
  
 **「沒有。」**  
  
「就──天啊，我們在吵什麼？」  
  
 **「你起頭的。」**  
  
「 _總之_ ，我把Greg拽出來……等等，抽煙？我以為他戒了？」  
  
 **「哦，所以 _你_ 就可以從窗戶盯著外面看而我不行？」**  
  
「沒錯。」  
  
 **「你是個怪人，** **John Watson** **。」**  
  
「神奇的是，你不是今天第一個這麼說我的人。」  
  
 **「** **Lestrade** **不是在處理個案子，他為什麼跑來了？」**  
  
「他不應該抽煙，抽煙不好。」  
  
 **「不知道欸，他四十七了，我相信他知道這點。」**  
  
「而你三十四了竟然還不知道。」  
  
 **「……我沒抽煙。」**  
  
「是你有。」  
  
 **「好吧，沒再抽了；我戒了，記得嗎？」**  
  
「Sherlock，別跟我說謊。」  
  
 **「我沒說謊，我 _已經_ 戒了。」**  
  
「哦，真的？」  
  
 **「真的。」**  
  
「你確定？」  
  
 **「非常確定。」**  
  
「不想要……你知道的，跟我說實話？」  
  
 **「我 _已經_ 跟你說實話了，** **John** **。」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「喔。」**  
  
「好啊。」  
  
 **「我……不知道你發現那個了。」**  
  
「你想不到我會發現你把香菸藏在我的晨袍？」  
  
 **「那個你幾乎都沒在穿。」**  
  
「除了我偏頭痛的時候。當我頭痛的時候我會來杯茶，神經緊張的在屋裡走來走去，還穿著我的晨袍。」  
  
 **「對……」**  
  
「然後我昨天做什麼了？」  
  
 **「喝茶，在屋裡走來走去，還穿著你的睡衣。」**  
  
「沒錯。」  
  
 **「所以……」**  
  
「我知道你無聊的時候會抽煙；我昨天在你身上聞到了。」  
  
 **「喔。」**  
  
「Yes, Sherlock.」  
  
 **「我……很抱歉？」**  
  
「你要戒掉，行嗎？不許再偷藏了，完全戒掉。」  
  
 **「但是** **_John_ ****──」**  
  
「也不許求情。」  
  
 **「** **John** **──」**  
  
「不許做愛。」  
  
 **「** **JOHN** **！」**  
  
「不許做愛，Sherlock，我告訴過你了。」  
  
 **「你要因為我抽煙就拒絕做愛？」**  
  
「不，我拒絕做愛是因為你對我說謊。Sherlock，你是個成年人了，我沒法阻止你抽煙。我不喜歡你因為抽煙的  
事對我撒謊。所以；不、做、愛、一、個、禮、拜。」  
  
 **「一整個 _禮拜_ ？」**  
  
「沒錯。」  
  
 **「但是** **John** **──」**  
  
「不，我不管你沒案子了還是慾火中燒了還是發現我拿吐司的樣子很可愛，不許做愛。」  
  
 **「……你拿著吐司的樣子 _真的_ 可愛到不行。」**  
  
「沒門，Sherlock。」  
  
 **「而且你起床的時候頭髮亂成一團，很引人生火。」**  
  
「Sherlock，別。」  
  
 **「別 _什麼_ ，** **John** **？」**  
  
「別這麼……性感。」  
  
 **「我有性感嗎？」**  
  
「你該死的清楚得很。」  
  
 **「是啊，好嘛……」**  
  
「不行，Sherlock，站遠一點。」  
  
 **「** **John** **──」**  
  
「半徑三呎之外，Sherlock。」  
  
 **「但是** **John** **──」**  
  
「你站到我的私人空間了。」  
  
 **「** **_John_ ****……」**  
  
「Sh-Sherlock...」  
  
 **「……」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「……」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「他們在幹嘛？」**  
  
「哦好啊，把我丟在一邊，太好了。我是說，我們沒在親熱或啥的。」  
  
 **「我哥在外面跟** **Lestrde** **說話。」**  
  
「所以？你個混帳，我的嘴都給你弄瘀青了。」  
  
 **「他們非常……靠近……」**  
  
「 _所以_ ……？」  
  
 **「** **Lestrade** **為什麼臉紅了？」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **，你在偷笑什麼？」**  
  
「我沒在偷笑。」  
  
 **「你有；你知道怎麼回事？」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **！」**  
  
「好啦好啦，我告訴Greg關於Mycroft有點……喜歡上他。」  
  
 **「你幹嘛這麼做？」**  
  
「為什麼不？」  
  
 **「我哥不想** **Lestrade** **知道。」**  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
 **「跟你不想讓我知道你愛我的理由一樣。」**  
  
「啊，好吧；尷尬，害怕被拒絕，okay……但是Greg喜歡Mycroft。」  
  
 **「他是嗎？」**  
  
「他當然是了，Sherlock。」  
  
 **「我懂了……」**  
  
「你是說你本來不知道？」  
  
 **「當然我不知道；我以為** **Lestrade** **是直的。」**  
  
「你以為 _我_ 是直的。」  
  
 **「嗯，那是因為你老是說『我們不是一對』，『我們只是朋友』，『我不是同性戀』……」**  
  
「是啊我不是同性戀。」  
  
 **「所以我們的那些性愛……算什麼？」**  
  
「我是雙性戀。」  
  
 **「啊。」**  
  
「是啊，沒人這樣問過我，可不是？」  
  
 **「沒有，** **John** **，他們真是……不聰明。」**  
  
「謝謝。」  
  
 **「就知道我愛你是有原因的。」**  
  
「所以不只是因為我可愛的頭髮？」  
  
 **「那占一小部份，我得承認。」**  
  
「別再這樣看著我。」  
  
 **「為什麼？」**  
  
「我們會再次搞在一起然而我們得在這裡等Greg和Mycroft。」  
  
 **「 _為什麼_ ？」**  
  
「啊就他們都不肯承認他們想跟對方上床，不是嗎？」  
  
 **「這個念頭真是恐怖極了。」**  
  
「Sherlock──」  
  
 **「不，別。」**  
  
「Sherl──」  
  
 **「啦～啦～啦！」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「……」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「還以為你不想再接吻了呢。」**  
  
「這是個讓你閉嘴的好的方法。」  
  
 **「** **John** **，他們上樓了。」**  
  
「快換上你最正經的臉。」  
  
 **「我……最正經的臉？」**  
  
「對；我要跟Mycroft談，你跟Greg。」  
  
 **「什麼，為什麼？」**  
  
「還是你想跟你哥哥聊房事？」  
  
 **「……不，不我不想。」**  
  
「那就是了。所以坐好，閉嘴，還有態度好一點。」  
  
 **「是的長官。」**  
  
  
  
  
  
 **-第二章完-**  
(後面越看越萌真糟糕小菜要變正餐了嗎 XD)


	3. Mycroft是個騙子而John很清楚

 

「Mycroft，哈囉。」

 **「** **John** **。」**

「和我一起進一下廚房？」

**「為什麼？」**

「Please?」

**「……好吧。」**

「茶？」

**「不了。」**

「我認為你應該來點茶。」

**「很顯然的和我弟弟有了性關係以後毀了你的禮貌。」**

「好～行～，Holmes先生，長官大人，我真的覺得你應該來點茶。或許再加上一張椅子。」

**「為什麼？」**

「Please?」

**「好了。現在，我坐好了而你在泡茶。」**

「很可愛不是嗎？」

**「這不是我會使用的詞彙，不。」**

「什麼，你不喜歡我嗎？」

**「我沒這麼說過。」**

「你表現得像是。」

 **「我們第一次見面的時候我沒有什麼想法，** **John** **，現在我很肯定你是個勇敢的男人而且為我弟弟帶來美好的一面。」**

「……呃……謝謝？」

**「不用客氣。」**

「茶好了。」

**「謝謝……你知道我喝怎樣的茶？」**

「加奶，一顆糖，對吧？」

**「沒錯。」**

「你在說話的時候我 _真的_ 有在聽，Mycroft。」

**「看來你似乎是少數人。」**

「我確定Anthea也是。」

 **「** **Anthea** **？」**

「你的助理。」

**「啊，是啊。」**

「喔，好吧，她不叫Anthea。」

**「不，不是。」**

「……那她叫啥？」

 **「還想再約她一次嗎，** **John** **？」**

「不，我和Sherlock在一起很開心。」

**「很高興聽到這個。」**

「嗯……所以還有些事我想跟你聊聊。」

**「我想也是。」**

「哦？」

 **「我們從來沒有一起喝過茶，** **John** **，特別是我弟弟還在另一間房。所以，什麼事？」**

「好吧……這有點難開口。」

 **「你是個醫生，** **John** **。你都能跟病人說他們快死了。」**

「這不一樣。」

**「而且你還殺過人，從軍時和退伍後。我想殺人應該會比跟我談話困難得多。」**

「難的不是談話本身，是主題。」

**「而那個主題是？」**

「G-Greg。」

 **「** **Gregory?** **」**

「對。」

 **「你為什麼為想跟我談** **Gregory?** **」**

「嗯……記得昨天嗎？」

**「那個發生在二十四小時以內的那一天嗎？是，我確實記得。」**

「不，我是指你在這裡時Sherlock說的那些話。」

 **「** **Sherlock** **說過很多話，** **John** **，你不能預期我全都能記住。」**

「我想他說過你有超強記憶力。」

**「我不認為這個形容詞適用我的腦袋。」**

「你們倆都不大謙虛嘛，是嗎？」

**「當我們是地球上最聰明的人時又有什麼好謙虛的？」**

「我還以為跟你談話會很容易呢。」

**「抱歉，請繼續。」**

「好吧……記得Sherlock提到過的……關於Greg的那些事？」

**「……是……」**

「關於你……你喜歡他？」

**「……我……我記得這件事，內容有點模糊了。」**

「是喔，好吧……我想跟─跟你談談關於……關於……」

 **「還有什麼好談的？** **Sherlock** **基於我說要打給** **Gregory** **這事做出了一些毫無根據的推論。如果我打給首相他也會說出一樣的話。」**

「……你喜歡首相？」

 **「不，** **John** **，而且我對** **Gregory** **不是那種感覺。」**

「他是個不錯的傢伙。」

 **「我知道** **Gregory** **是個不錯的男人，這不代表我對他有什麼遐想。我也知道你是個好男人；難道這就代表我喜歡你嗎？」**

「老天，我希望不是。」

**「……」**

「只是……好吧，你有點臉紅。」

**「什麼時候？」**

「當Sherlock說你喜歡Greg的時候。」

**「我不知道你在說什麼。」**

「你想否認？」

**「沒什麼好否認的。」**

「那結巴的事怎麼說？」

**「結巴？」**

「你在Sherlock提到Greg的頭髮的時候結巴。」

**「我不會做出那種事。」**

「還掉檔案？」

**「那是我手滑。」**

「還呼吸急促？」

**「我沒有呼吸急促！」**

「你幹麻嚷嚷？」

**「我……我沒……」**

「是你有。」

**「不，我沒有。」**

「嗯－哼。」

 **「你還需要什麼嗎？** **Watson** **醫生？我還有地方要去。」**

「你看，你現在叫我Watson醫生了。」

**「所以……？」**

「你只有在覺得惱火的時候才這樣。」

**「我 _是_ 覺得惱火。」**

「因為……？」

 **「因為你堅信我對** **Sherlock** **的一個舊識有遐想。」**

「朋友，他是一個朋友。」

 **「** **Sherlock** **是這樣稱呼他的嗎？」**

「Sherlock在承認你是他哥哥這事上也有困難。」

**「也是，好吧……」**

「還有我是他的男朋友這件事。當別人問起的時候他就是胡扯一通然後用『他是我生命中最重要的人』當結尾。還挺甜蜜的，其實。」

**「恭喜你們兩個。好了，我得走了。」**

「Mycroft，請坐下。」

**「不，我沒這個打算。」**

「別讓我強迫你。」

**「…… _你_ 打算強迫我 _坐下_ ？」**

「我還殺過人，記得嗎？」

**「我也是。」**

「我敢打賭我最近殺得比你多。」

**「你會輸的。」**

「好啊，那你試著離開看看我有沒有辦法阻止你。咱們來瞧瞧誰會贏。」

**「……」**

「……」

**「很好。」**

「這不就得了，會很難嗎？」

**「非常。」**

「好了，Greg──」

**「請停止這些胡言亂語。」**

「這有什麼問題？」

**「我想我們剛剛討論過了。」**

「不，是 _我_ 想討論而你在給我裝傻。」

**「我沒有裝──」**

「是你有。」

**「不，我沒有──」**

「你是個政客，你每件事都在裝傻。」

 **「你真的很煩人，** **John** **。」**

「有人說過了。」

 **「當我說我對** **Gregory** **不是那種感覺的時候請相信我是說真的。」**

「所以你為什麼叫他Gregory？」

**「那 _是_ 他的名字。」**

「你可以叫他Greg。」

**「……」**

「Okay，好吧……你也不是一直叫 _我_ John；大部份時候是Watson醫生。什麼時候Greg從Lestrade探長變成了Gregory？」

**「我認識他七年了。」**

「那你愛上他幾年了？」

**「我並 _沒有_ ──」**

「愛上他，blah, blah。」

**「……」**

「你看，跟之前Greg臉上的表情一樣。」

**「抱歉你說什麼？」**

「『如果目光可以殺人──』」

**「你現在早就是個死人了。」**

「他沒 _那麼_ 說。」

**「那他說了 _什麼_ ？」**

「你幹麻感興趣？」

**「我只是有點好奇。」**

「嗯－嗯。」

**「真的。」**

「不，當你真的對什麼有興趣的時候臉上就是那種表情。」

**「什麼表情？」**

「就你臉上現在那個。」

**「所以你現在能讀人心了，是嗎？」**

「就你和Sherlock；我在應付Holmes家族時特別有一套。」

**「我懂了，你可真幸運不是。」**

「我不會說是幸運，有些人會說是瘋狂……或怪怪的，老有人叫我怪人。」

**「你 _是_ 非常奇怪沒錯。」**

「我把這當作是讚美了。」

**「我不覺得那是我的本意。」**

「好了別這麼惡劣。」

**「 _我_ ？你才是那個扣我在這裡討論不存在的感情的人。」**

「是因為Greg是男的嗎？」

**「抱歉？」**

「這就是你否認的原因？因為Greg是男人？」

 **「你越來越荒謬了，** **Watson** **醫生。」**

「又叫我Watson醫生了。」

**「如果你一定要知道，我可以確定你大概非常好奇的，我是，真正的，完全的，同性戀。」**

「哦。」

**「沒錯而且我這輩子都是這個樣子，謝謝關心。」**

「所以……不是因為他是男人才否認的。」

**「……」**

「別嘆氣。」

**「我只是肺部有了過量的空氣。」**

「……你還說 _我_ 很奇怪。」

 **「我現在能走了嗎，** **John** **？還是你還有什麼別的事想討論？」**

「你和什麼別的人在一起了嗎？」

**「什麼？」**

「這個嘛，也許你喜歡Greg但你已經結婚了或──」

**「我沒有結婚；同性伴侶在英國不能合法的結婚。」**

「那就是民事伴侶了。」

**「不是。」**

「你戴了戒指──」

**「那是先父的結婚戒指而且戴在右手，不是左手。」**

「啊……抱歉。」

**「你為何要道歉？又不是你殺了他。」**

「不，就只是……天阿，你們姓Holmes怎麼老把一場正常的對話搞得這麼困難。」

**「那你又何必繼續。」**

「就是……為什麼要否認？如果你是同性戀又沒跟任何人在一起，為什麼不承認你喜歡Greg？」

**「因為我沒有。」**

「他是個探長。」

**「我知道這點。」**

「幹得很好。」

**「沒錯。」**

「還很勇敢。」

**「我知道──」**

「長相英俊。」

**「……呃……」**

「有對可愛的深色眼睛。」

**「……我…我……」**

 「還有一頭刺刺的頭髮；你知道，又灰又亂。還曬得黑黑的……手很大，這個嘛你知道人家怎麼說大手的人。」

**「……」**

「他噴的那個古龍水，那味道聞起來像……不知耶，就是Greg的味道。還有他的微笑，你注意過他的微笑嗎？」

**「……」**

「有點孩子氣的神秘兮兮，好像他知道什麼你不──」

**「請停下來。」**

「為什麼？」

**「就……拜託你……」**

「為什麼？Mycroft？在想Greg了是嗎？」

**「不－不是……」**

「他就在那裡，你如果轉個身大概就能看到他了。」

**「……」**

「你看起來好像被強力膠黏在椅子上了似的。」

**「……」**

「Sherlock有一次就這樣搞了；我讓他晾在那裡一整晚。」

**「……」**

「總之，我剛剛說到哪了？啊，對了，他的 _嘴唇_ ──」

**「我明白你想說什麼了。」**

「是嗎？」

**「是的。」**

「我想說的 _是_ ？」

**「那個……」**

**_「那個……」_ **

**「** **Gregory** **很……」**

「 _很_ ……？」

**「……」**

「怎樣？」

**「他很……呃……英俊。」**

「可不是嗎Mycroft？我都不知道你注意到了。」

 **「任何有眼睛的人都看得出** **Gregory** **是個英俊的男人。」**

「嗯，而且聞起來很不錯，不是嗎？」

**「你為什麼會去注意他的味道？」**

「嫉妒嗎你？」

**「不－不是……」**

「你當然不是了。好啦，不用擔心，我跟Sherlock在一起很快樂。不是說Greg不是個英俊、勇敢、絕對能幹(fuckable，God這個字真的存在)──」

 **「** **John** **！」**

「怎麼啦？」

**「請少用這麼粗俗的字眼形容他。」**

「為什麼？他是我的哥們，我確定他也會這麼形容我。」

 **「他肯定不會** **。」**

「為什麼不？」

**「你不是他的型。」**

「那麼他的型 _是_ 怎樣子？六呎高的政客？」

**「我六呎一。」**

「哦，那就是六呎一的政客。」

**「我的意思不是──」**

「還有一頭紅棕色的頭髮？」

**「不──」**

「藍色的眼睛？」　

 **「** **Watson** **醫生──」**

「神神兮兮，戲劇化──」

 **「我 _沒有_** **戲劇化！」**

「所以是你了。」

**「……」**

「好吧，雖然那不是 _我的_ 型……事實上，你和Sherlock在……好吧，在每方面都很像。」

**「所以你是在說我是你的型？」**

「不啊，我喜歡深色頭髮……還有冒險。你比較像那種坐在家裡讀書的型。在加上你的頭髮在陽光下會變紅色。」

**「你為什麼會盯著我的頭髮看？」**

「別人跟我說的。」

**「誰？」**

「Greg。」

**「哦……」**

「沒錯，那代表他在注意你。」

**「所以……那關我什麼事？」**

「不知耶……」

**「你一直都這麼煩人嗎？」**

「差不多但我想Sherlock有激發了我的潛力。」

**「我相當同意。」**

「總之呢，Greg在注意你而你也在注意他。」

**「我並 _沒有_ ──」**

「別說謊了！」

**「……」**

「老天爺，我看得出你喜歡他！你臉紅、你結巴、你盯著他看。天啊，我們花了十分鐘討論他而你一直在椅子上動個不停好像屋裡太熱。」

**「這椅子……不舒服。」**

「比較像是你硬了然後還想掩飾。」

 **「** **John** **！」**

「這是很自然的事。」

**「夠了。」**

「特別是在想到性感的探長的時候。」

**「……」**

「你看，你的眼神都飄遠了；在想他？」

**「不－不是……」**

「你本來是個說謊高手的。」

**「我現在還是。」**

「除了在這件事上。」

**「……」**

「為什麼要否認，Mycroft？又不是我會拿來取笑你。」

**「你……不會嗎？」**

「我幹麻？Greg是個不錯的傢伙你也是，除了戲劇化和權力控之外。你們兩會很適合的。」

**「我們……我們是嗎？」**

「是啊。你會瞭解他得匆忙離開去幫Sherlock而他會懂你得為國出國一個禮拜。你們都是工作狂而且都愛抽煙或以前會抽煙，都很關心Sherlock，還都非常、非常古怪。」

**「我 _不_ 古怪。」**

「你是。」

**「我不是。」**

「但是你和Greg相愛了。」

**「……」**

「打算要承認了嗎？」

**「我……」**

「我有一整天的時間，Mycroft。」

**「我……」**

「如何……？」

 **「去你媽的， _行了_ ，我喜歡** **Gregory** **。」**

「哇噢，我還沒聽過你罵髒話呢。」

**「高興了嗎？」**

「開心得很。」

**「好了，我要走了。」**

「什麼？為什麼？」

 **「** **Gregory** **就在外面而我並不想看到你跟他說的時候他什麼反應。」**

「哦……」

 **「** **John** **？」**

「我已經……好吧，我已經跟他說了。」

**「……」**

「也許你該坐一下，你看起來臉色發白。」

**「……」**

「Mycroft？坐下，老兄。」

**「你告訴他了？」**

「什麼？」

**「你告訴他了？！」**

「呃……可能吧。」

**「可能還是已經？」**

「已經。」

 **「** **JOHN** **！」**

「噓～，他們會聽見你的。」

**「你他媽的為什麼要告訴他？」**

「你爆粗口了。」

 **「** **John** **……」**

「對不起，但是……我忍不住，那實在太好玩了。」

**「我喜歡他是件好玩的事？」**

「好嘛我一直以為你是無性戀之類的。然後你在Sherlock提到他的頭髮時的反應，實在太可愛了。」

**「我 _不_ 可愛。」**

「我不覺得但Greg大概這麼覺得。」

**「我得走了。」**

「不，不行。」

**「放開我！」**

「坐下。」

**「不！」**

「給我坐下！」

**「……」**

「好了，別這麼難搞。」

**「我不喜歡你。」**

「隨便你。」

**「你怎麼能告訴他這件事？」**

「我們 _剛剛_ 不是已經談過這個了。」

 **「你在考驗我的耐性，** **John** **。」**

「抱歉，但是……嗯，你一定會很有興趣知道的反應。」

**「他尖叫著衝出房子？」**

「我們不在屋子裡。」

**「那麼是尖叫著衝出公園？」**

「公園？」

**「我知道他最近在處理什麼案子。」**

「喔，你很關注他嘛？真是好有愛。」

**「……」**

「好了好了，不需要一副這麼……想殺人的樣子。」

**「……」**

「他沒有尖叫，他就只是……站在那裡。」

**「站在那裡？」**

「對。」

**「然後呢……？」**

「好一陣沒動靜。然後他開始臉紅然後……嗯……」

**「嗯什麼？」**

「呃，我不確定這是我該說的部份。」

 **「** **John** **，你不能瞞我這個。我得做損害評估。」**

「損害？」

 **「我得知道我下週是不是還能拿臉見他或是得** **躲開他一整年。」**

「別躲開他。」

**「為什麼不要？」**

「嗯，他……他，呃……」

 **「** **John** **──」**

「他喜歡你。」

**「……」**

**「Mycroft？」**

**「……」**

「你聽的見我嗎？」

**「……」**

「他……這是真的，好嗎？我沒騙人，我不會這麼做；你知道我的，我沒有那麼混蛋。當我跟Greg說你喜歡他了以後他承認了，大概過了五分鐘以後，說他也喜歡你。」

**「……」**

「呃……你打算就坐在那一整天嗎？」　

**「……什麼？」**

「嘿看這裡。」

**「什麼……」**

「回魂了沒？」　

 **「他……** **Gregory** **喜歡我？」**

「對。」

**「 _我_ ？」**

「對。」

**「Mycroft Holmes？」**

「我有一種奇怪的既視感。」

**「什麼？」**

「Greg也這樣；問我是不是真的，你是不是真的喜歡他，Mycroft Holmes，他，blah, blah.」

**「……」**

「沒錯，Greg喜歡你。」

**「你確定？」**

「無庸置疑。」

**「怎麼會……」**

「也許是因為你很辣？」　

**「……」**

「你真的是，Mycroft。別誤會，我愛Sherlock，但你有一種貴族氣派。在加上神秘與天才氣息……嗯，你很引人注目。」

**「我……是嗎？」**

「絕對是。」

**「而……他喜歡我？」**

「沒錯。」

**「……」**

「啊，看你臉紅的。」

**「我 _沒有_ 臉紅。」**

「是是。好了，來說說更要緊的事；你和Greg得去約會。」

**「什麼？！」**

「你喜歡他，他喜歡你，下一步就是約會了。」

**「不，絕對不行。」**

「為什麼不行？」

**「我……不。」**

「Mycroft，拜託──」

**「我只會害自己出丑。」**

「為什麼？」

**「我沒……我沒約會已經……」**

「一輩子？」

**「好幾年。」**

「哦，是喔。好吧，這沒什麼變化。好好吃頓晚餐，也許接個吻──哦，又臉紅了。」

**「我討厭你。」**

「別；你會需要我的。」

**「為什麼？」**

「我能找出他最喜歡的餐廳。」

**「我已經知道了。」**

「食物？」

**「那個也知道了。」**

「那不就得了。」

**「不──」**

「我打賭你也知道他下次什麼時候休假。」

**「……這個嘛……」**

「好極了。去約他吧。」

**「我不行。」**

「為什麼？」

 **「** **Sherlock** **在場。」**

「那麼出去再約。」

**「如果我失敗了呢？」**

「Greg瞭解你的，Mycroft，他會懂你的意思。」

 **「可是我已經知道和** **Gregory** **提這事的時候會結巴了。」**

「他會明白的。」

 **「** **Okay** **……」**

「所以你要去約他出來囉？」

**「也許……」**

「如果你不約我就打給Anthea要你家電話，打到你約他為止。」

**「……」**

「我認真的。」

 **「行，行，我會約** **Gregory** **出來。」**

「好極了……等等，我想他要走了，動作快。」

 **「** **John** **？」**

「是？」

**「謝謝你。」**

「小事。」

 **「你跟** **Sherlock** **真是天作之合。」**

「為什麼這麼說？」

**「你們兩都讓人難以忍受。」**

「我知道。」

 

 

 **－第三章完－  
** (大英政府果然很難搞，這章內容無敵長……(跪))


	4. Sherlock是個笨蛋而Lestrade氣死了

  
**Sherlock(粗體)** vs Lestrade(正常體)

 

**「坐下，** **Lestrade** **。」**

「為什麼？」

**「你不需要這樣看著我。」**

「怎樣？」

**「好像你覺得我殺掉了誰一樣。」**

「……你有嗎？」

**「沒有。」**

「Okay……嗯，為什麼你哥在跟John喝茶？」

**「你那麼在乎** **Mycroft** **做什麼？」**

「我沒有！」

**「你回答得太快了。」**

「你想說啥？」

**「** **Mycroft** **和** **John** **在忙。所以，坐下。」**

「你幹麻一直要我坐下？」

**「** **John** **說在進行這段談話的時候你會寧願坐下。」**

「什麼談話？」

**「你喜歡我哥。」**

「什麼？！」

**「** **John** **告訴我的。」**

「……」

**「你喘得像隻離水的金魚……所以關於你需要坐下這點** **John** **說對的。」**

「那個操他媽的婊子養──」

**「好了好了，探長，沒必要說那種話。」**

「去你媽的Sherlock。」

**「為什麼是** **Mycroft** **？」**

「什麼？」

**「為什麼是** **Mycroft** **？」**

「你知道在我說了 _什麼_ 以後接一樣的話一點都不會讓事情更清楚一點。」

**「……為什麼是** **Mycroft** **？」**

「我差不多就要宰了你了。」

**「那麼我再問一次；為什麼是** **Mycroft** **？你為什麼喜歡 _他_ ？」**

「……呃，我從來沒那麼說過。」

**「哦拜託，** **Lestrade** **，我看得出來。」**

「那你為什麼之前沒什麼都沒說？」

**「我一直到** **John** **告訴我了才注意到。既然他已經指出來了我就知道該注意什麼地方。哦，所以你是承認了？」**

「……不是。」

**「你讓我覺得很煩，探長。」**

「我很擅常這個。」

**「……」**

「為什麼你老是要一直翻白眼？」

**「我對我的眼睛沒有控制能力。」**

「你對你的嘴也沒有控制能力。」

**「沒有必要把你的侮辱含在嘴裡，我很歡迎的。」**

「去你媽的。」

**「我很肯定那不是你幾秒前說過話不過讓它過去就算了。所以，回到我們原本的主題──」**

「你是個笨蛋？」

**「不，你喜歡** **Mycroft** **。」**

「我才沒──」

**「每次我一提到他的名字，你就猛吸氣，手也一直在褲子上擦個不停。你有四次強迫自己不許轉身找尋他的身影然後你的瞳孔放大。好了，要我再報出另外五條你有多明顯喜歡上我哥的跡證還是你自己承認算了？」**

「……我沒有在找他。」

**「你想。」**

「沒有。」

**「抓到了，第 _五_ 次你幾乎轉頭。」**

「去你媽的Sherlock。」

**「承認吧，** **Gregory** **。」**

「……」

**「哦，還是只有** **Mycroft** **能這麼叫你？」**

「……」

**「瞳孔放大。」**

「行了。」

**「怎麼樣？」**

「對，我喜歡他，高興了嗎？」

**「沒錯，我會手舞足蹈個五分鐘。」**

「Hardy har。(代表笑聲的擬聲詞，差不多是指”哈哈”)」

**「** **Hardy** **什麼？」**

「不重要。你幹麻關心我喜歡上你哥的事？」

**「我猜我應該要來一段『如果你傷害他我就會宰了你』的演講。」**

「……好吧，你會嗎？」

**「不，為什麼要？** **Mycroft** **完全有能力打斷你的骨頭，毀掉你的生活，讓你從世界上消失──完全不需要我幫手。」**

「……是，謝謝你啊。」

**「我們該討論的是你打算為此採取什麼行動。」**

「我不打算做任何事。」

**「為什麼？」**

「就……我還是不敢相信Mycroft真的在喜歡我。」

**「他是。」**

「你哪能確定這個？」

**「當我哥喜歡上某人的時候表現非常明顯，至少對我來說是如此。他的表現非常明顯的就是喜歡上你。」**

「呃……」

**「所以你打算怎麼做？」**

「我……不知道……喔，別那樣看著我Sherlock！」

**「哪樣？」**

「好像我是個白癡。」

**「嗯你是啊。」**

「總有一天，Holmes……」

**「你為何不乾脆一點約他出來？」**

「約他出來？」

**「一般人想跟另一個人有性行為的時候不是都是這麼做的？**

「……」

**「不是嗎？」**

「Sherlock，我不想坐在這裡跟你討論性行為。」

**「為什麼不？」**

「因為你是Sherlock天殺的Holmes！」

**「然後……？」**

「而且他是你哥！」

**「我不需要聽你打算跟他做什麼，** **Lestrade** **。」**

「很好，因為我不會告訴你的。」

**「反正你會告訴** **John** **。」**

「什──什麼？」

**「他告訴你我們的性生活所以無疑的你會告訴他你和** **Mycroft** **的。」**

「呃……我不會……我不想……等等，Mycroft跟偶(me)沒有性生活。」

**「** **Mycroft** **跟我** **(I)** **。」**

「別再糾正我了！」

**「別再說一口爛英文我就不需要糾正你了。」**

「我要揍人了。」

**「不你不會。」**

「為什麼不？」

**「因為這段關於性與** **Mycroft** **的談話讓你有點硬了。」**

「……」

**「你至少在五到十分鐘內都不能起身。所以，回到正題，你應該約我哥出去。」**

「我──」

**「不需要覺得尷尬，他會答應的。」**

「不是這個，就只是……如果我是個可怕的對像怎麼辦？」

**「我不懂你的問題。」**

「如果我很糟糕而他不再喜歡我了怎麼辦？」

**「愚蠢之至。」**

「是，謝謝你啊。」

**「** **Mycroft** **喜歡上你已經……至少三年了，如果要我猜的話。」**

「三……三年？」

**「是，大概要更久些。顯然在你們認識的這七年中他都被你的肉體吸引。然而直到最近他才明白他愛上你。」**

「愛──愛上我？」

**「我是這麼說的，沒錯。」**

「之前你說他喜歡我。」

**「所以……？」**

「喜歡某人和愛上某人是有很大的差別的。」

**「……」**

「也對，都忘了我在跟誰說話了。」

**「如果你解釋給我聽我就會瞭解了。」**

「好吧，你 _喜歡_ 我但是你 _愛_ John……」

**「哦，我明白了。」**

「是啊。雖然我覺得受寵若驚你會當我是個朋友──」

**「舊識。」**

「──但你對John的感覺仍然較多，你會為他做任何事，對我差不多就只是愛摸走我的證件然後他媽的一天到晚來煩死我。」

**「……我也會去煩** **John** **。」**

「那不是重點。你到底懂不懂我想說啥呀？」

**「是。你喜歡** **Mycroft** **但他愛你……這有什麼問題嗎？」**

「嗯……」

**「因為我知道你其實很在乎** **Mycroft** **。你 _不只_ 是喜歡他，還有別的。」**

「不－沒──」

**「我看得出來，別對我說謊。」**

「我沒有說謊──」

**「** **_Gregory_ ** **──」**

「嗯……」

**「我可以坐在這裡聽你結巴一整天， _或是_ 你可以告訴我實情然後去約我哥。」**

「行，行， _行_ 。」

**「你為什麼要重覆三次？」**

「拜託你閉嘴，行嗎？」

**「沒門。」**

「我喜歡Mycroft，你已經知道了。」

**「喜歡還是……」**

「Sherlock我警告你。」

**「沒必要威脅我，探長。」**

「你幹麻在乎？」

**「我幹麻在乎什麼？」**

「我喜歡Mycroft？」

**「哦，** **John** **要求我跟你談。」**

「提醒我揍他一頓。」

**「沒門。」**

「所以……你還有什麼想要講的？」

**「沒了。只是確認你今天會約** **Mycroft** **出去不然** **John** **要禁止作愛。」**

「真是個好消息。」

**「哦，還有盡量讓我哥別那麼煩人。」**

「什麼？」

**「如果他的性欲能夠得到釋放那麼他隔兩天都不會來吵我。」**

「你要我跟你哥睡只是好讓他別來煩你？」

**「沒錯。」**

「我才不會因為你要求我就跟他上床。」

**「不，我認為你其實會很享受。」**

「你不需要一臉……噁心。」

**「他 _是_ 我哥哥。」**

「等等，所以你們倆都是同性戀？」

**「我還沒有給我的性向下名字。」**

「什麼？」

**「我不是直男也不是同性戀，或是任何介於這兩者之間的種類。我就是我。」**

「Okay……」

**「不過是的，** **Mycroft** **是同性戀；從裡到外。」**

「很好。」

**「我也這麼認為，既然你想跟他上床。身為同性戀代表他不會把你踢下床……除非你在床上表現得很差，你在床上表現得很差嗎？」**

「給我閉嘴Sherlock。」

**「盡管試。」**

「我要在我幹出什麼蠢事之前趕快走了。」

**「你不打算約我哥出去嗎？」**

「才不要在你和John面前，不。」

**「為什麼不？」**

「你真的有夠煩耶。」

**「才沒有。」**

「閉嘴Sherlock。」

**「沒門。」**

 

**-第四章完-**


	5. Greg結結巴巴而Mycroft只顧盯著人瞧

 

  
**Mycroft(粗體字)** vs Greg(正常體)

 

「Mycroft，哈、哈囉。」

**「** **Gregory** **。」**

 

「嗯……」

**「是？」**

 

「就……嗨……」

**「是，你已經說過了。」**

 

「你跟John坐在廚房做什麼？」

 

**「……」**

「Mycroft？」

 

**「抱歉什麼？」**

「你還好嗎？」

 

**「是，我很好，為什麼這麼問？」**

「我問你問題而你只是……盯著我看。」

 

**「我道歉。」**

「你確定你沒事？」

 

**「是。」**

「好吧……嗯……你、你跟John坐在廚房做什麼？」

 

**「哦，那個。他想……討論一些事。」**

「一些事……？」

 

**「私事。」**

「哦，對不起，我、我不是要……要……」

 

**「 _你_ 還好嗎？」**

「很好，我很好……嗯，很好。」

 

**「……」**

「所以……」

 

**「是？」**

「天、天氣不錯。」

 

 **「** **Gregory** **，我們已經認識七年了。」**

 

「然後？」

 

**「我們肯定能找出比天氣更有趣的事來討論吧。」**

「呃－哦，沒、沒錯，嗯……呃……」

 

**「我想你正在處理一個新案子？」**

「沒、沒錯，我其實得回去了。J-John硬把我抓來這裡說要……Mycroft？」

 

**「什麼？」**

「你又在盯著我看了。」

 

**「抱歉。」**

「不，這……很好。」

 

**「你剛剛要說什麼？」**

「你打算要聽了？」

 

 **「我一直都有在聽，** **Gregory** **。」**

**「……」**

 

**「你還好嗎？」**

「很好！我很好。」

 

**「你臉色發紅，生病了嗎？」**

「沒、沒有。」

 

**「如果是的話我會非常樂意送你回家。我是說，讓我的司機會送你回家。」**

「不、不，我很、很好。我得、得回去工作了。」

 

**「……」**

「Mycroft？」

 

**「為什麼你結結巴巴的？」**

「什麼？」

 

**「你從沒像過去五分鐘那麼結巴過。」**

「沒、沒我沒有。」

 

**「……」**

「嗯……」

 

**「你要不要搭個便車到犯罪現場？」**

「嗯……當、當然。」

 

**「……」**

**「……」**

 

 **「你先請，** **Gregory** **。」**

「謝、謝謝你。」

 

**「……」**

「所以……」

 

**「……什麼事？」**

「沒、沒事。」

 

 **「倒底什麼事，** **Gregory** **？」**

「沒事，甭擔心，我只是……只是思考的太大聲了。」

 

**「好吧……」**

**「……」**

 

**「……」**

「Mycroft？」

 

**「是？」**

「嗯……John跟我……跟我提了一些事。」

 

**「……」**

「Mycroft？」

 

**「是嗎？」**

「是啊……」

 

 **「** **Okay** **……」**

「好吧，我只是……嗯……」

 

**「怎麼？」**

「不，沒事。」

 

**「……」**

**「……」**

 

**「……」**

「最近工作如何？」

 

**「和之前一樣累人。」**

「嗯經營大英帝國一向都不容易。」

 

**「我沒在經營大英帝國。」**

「你越說我就越不信。」

 

**「你為什麼覺得有必要這樣取笑我？」**

「因為這很有趣。」

 

**「我看不出哪裡有趣。」**

「你緊張或尷尬的時候就會微微臉紅起來。」

 

**「我 _沒有_ 。」**

「是你有。」

 

**「打住好嗎。」**

「鼻要～」

 

 **「** **Gregory-** **」**

「你看，你的臉頰整個都變粉紅色了。」

 

**「你夠了。」**

**「……」**

 

 **「** **Gregory?** **」**

「抱歉，只是想……嗯……」

 

**「一直盯著我瞧？」**

「不、不是。」

 

**「我沒什麼好看的。」**

「你有啊。」

 

**「是嗎？」**

「嗯，對特定某些人來說我很確定……確定你很……嗯……好吧，得說你非常……呃……你一點也不……嗯……那、那些西裝看起來……好吧它們很合身而且……呃……」

 

**「你的意思是我很帥嗎？」**

**「……」**

 

**「很好看？」**

**「……」**

 

**「現在你才是那個臉紅的人了。」**

「哪有。」

 

**「就是。」**

「你才四歲嗎你？」

 

**「搞不好。」**

**「……」**

 

 **「** **Gregory** **？」**

「是、是？」

 

**「你又開始結巴了。」**

「哪有！」

 

**「這沒關係。」**

「是嗎？」

 

**「有人跟我說過我也會在討論某些議題時結巴。」**

**「……」**

 

 **「** **Gregory** **？」**

「哦，嗯……抱、抱歉。」

 

**「……」**

「別笑成那樣。」

 

**「為何不行？」**

「那副高深莫測的樣子讓我覺得你好像知道什麼似的。」

 

**「我什麼都知道。」**

「你才沒有。」

 

**「我有。」**

**「……」**

 

 **「你這是跟** **Sherlock** **學的是吧？」**

「學啥？」

 

**「翻白眼。」**

「嗯啊我發現這很適合拿來取代我真正想說的話。」

 

**「你何不直說出來？」**

「如果你不能說出什麼好聽的話，還是別說的好。」

 

**「你想對我說出一些無禮的話？」**

「也許。」

 

**「說出來。」**

「什麼？不要。」

 

 **「** **Gregory** **，我今天有大半的時間都在被我的主管和另一個政客大小聲。還有，每次和** **Sherlock** **見面都會被他侮辱至少十七次。所以不管你打算對我說什麼都不會傷到我的。」**

「……」

 

**「怎麼？」**

「你有主管？」

 

**「 **我** 當然有了。」**

「啊，對了，女王。」

 

 **「我離女王之下** **(beneath the XXX,也可以作" **躺** 在某某的身下",你們懂的)** **還遠得很，** **Gregory** **。」**

「這實在太噁心了。」

 

 **「什麼意──** **_Gregory_ ** **！」**

「是你自己說的哦。」

 

**「我不是 _那個_ 意思！」**

「哪個意思？」

 

**「……」**

「Mycroft？」

 

**「不，我才不要說出來，太噁心了。」**

「什麼，和女王上床嗎？」

 

 **「** **_Gregory_ ** **！」**

「你又臉紅了。」

 

**「你又在取笑我了。」**

「這好好玩。」

 

**「從我的角度而言一點也不。」**

**「……」**

 

**「……」**

「所以……」

 

**「如何？」**

「你……你能告訴我你和John在談什麼嗎？」

 

**「我……我不怎麼想。」**

「為什麼？」

 

**「這是私事。」**

「我敢打賭我知道你們在講什麼。」

 

**「……」**

「然後他又臉紅了。」

 

**「……」**

「我敢打賭就跟Sherlock跟我提的事一樣。」

 

 **「好吧不如你先告訴我你和** **Sherlock** **聊了什麼然後我就告訴你** **John** **和我聊了什麼。」**

「……不要。」

 

**「為什麼不？」**

「這是……這是私事。」

 

**「我也是這樣告訴過你的。」**

「對啊，好吧這不、不一樣。」

 

**「為什麼？」**

「就是這樣。」

 

 **「** **Gregory** **──」**

「不。」

 

**「你為什麼不想告訴──」**

「這是私事。」

 

 **「** **Greg** **──」**

「這很尷尬。」

 

 **「** **Sherlock** **不管說什麼都會讓人覺得尷尬。」**

**「……」**

 

 **「** **Gregory** **？」**

**「……」**

 

**「我不該逼你的，抱歉。」**

「沒關係。」

 

**「……」**

**「……」**

 

**「……」**

「John真的很煩，你不覺得嗎？」

 

**「……」**

「Mycroft──」

 

**「抱歉，什麼？」**

「你為什麼一直盯著我？」

 

**「我沒有。」**

「是你有。」

 

**「我非常肯定沒有。」**

「Mycroft，我問你問題，你不回答，我一轉頭你就盯著我的腿。」

 

**「不我沒有。」**

「你為什麼要否認？」

 

**「因為並沒有發生這種事。」**

「我 _看到_ 你──」

 

**「不你沒有。」**

「老天，你們Holmes一家子都叫人難以置信。」

 

**「我做什麼了？」**

「你剛才否認了你有盯著我！」

 

**「……我沒有。」**

「太操蛋了。」

 

**「沒必要說粗話，探長。」**

「你跟Sherlock對罵髒話是有什麼意見啊？」

 

**「這不莊重。」**

「這很好玩。」

 

**「不，並不是。」**

「當你受傷的時候，罵髒話很有幫助。」

 

**「那能幫你包紮傷口嗎？」**

「不行，但是──」

 

**「那就沒有幫助。」**

「好吧那做愛的時候呢？」

 

**「做－做愛？」**

「是啊，當你在，你知道的，做的時候，大聲罵出來真的很讚。」

 

**「……」**

「還有當你越來越接近的時候那根本控制不住。」

 

**「……」**

「然後當你真的，你知道的，徹底的高潮了那真的很──」

 

**「……」**

**「……」**

 

**「……」**

「那是什麼鬼？」

 

**「我真的非常抱歉。」**

「你……你剛剛吻我！」

 

**「請接受我最誠摯的道歉。」**

「但是──」

 

**「瞧，我們到了，請下車吧。」**

「Mycroft──」

 

 **「你走吧，** **Greg** **，我很抱歉。」**

**「……」**

 

**「你為什麼還不走？」**

**「……」**

 

 **「** **Greg** **？」**

「你叫我Greg。」

 

**「……」**

「你從來沒有叫過我Greg。」

 

**「……」**

「你也從來沒有吻過我。」

 

**「我很抱──」**

**「……」**

 

**「……」**

**「……」**

 

**「你剛剛為什麼吻我？」**

「你先吻我的！」

 

**「我不是……我很抱──」**

**「……」**

 

**「……」**

「我喜歡這個。」

 

**「嗯──」**

**「……」**

 

**「……」**

「Mycroft？」

 

**「什麼事？」**

「你願意改天出來聚一下嗎？」

 

**「好，好我願意。」**

**「……」**

 

**「……」**

「就知道你有盯著我。」

 

**「 **Shut up and kiss me.** 」**

**-第五章完-**

(最後一句原文太帶感就不翻了 =////=)


	6. Mycroft很緊張而Greg愛捉弄人

 

 

  
**Mycroft(粗體字)** vs Greg(正常體)

 

「哈囉？」  
  
**「** **Gregory** **，聽到你的聲音真好。」  
  
** 「M-Mycroft，嗨。」  
  
**「你聽起來很驚訝。」  
  
** 「嗯，我只是一直都沒再見到你了自從……嗯……」  
  
**「你不高興了。」  
  
** 「不我沒有。」  
  
**「可以理解。我們花了大量的時間在我車裡接吻然後我就消失了一個禮拜。」  
  
** 「我知道你很忙。」  
  
**「這不足以原諒我的粗心，我很抱歉。」  
  
** 「不要緊。」  
  
**「我會補償你的。」  
  
** 「不要緊，真的。」  
  
**「哦，所以你 _不想_ 在週五晚上陪我上一間很棒的餐廳了？」  
  
**「不，我願意！」  
  
**「好極了。」  
  
** 「所以……嗯……」  
  
**「我七點過去接你好嗎？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「** **Gregory** **？你是在笑我嗎？」  
  
** 「不是……好吧，是有點。」  
  
**「能否問一下原因？」  
  
** 「聽到你問我意見的感覺很奇怪；通常你就只是命令我而已。」  
  
**「這不一樣，** **Gregory** **。」  
  
** 「是嗎？」  
  
**「在我們的專業關係上，甚至在朋友關係上，我當然是發號司令的那個人因為……嗯，我就是這種人。我無法變成別的樣子，很抱歉長期以來對你的頤指氣使。」  
  
** 「沒關係的。」  
  
**「但浪漫關係是不一樣的；這是一種合作關係。我寧願你做你想做的事而不是因為我的命令才做。」  
  
** 「哇……你真的很不一樣，你知道嗎？」  
  
**「這是好事還是壞事？」  
  
** 「好事，說實在的。你這麼……大部份時間你都是有權有勢和戲劇化的，我很高興我們的關係不會像那樣。」  
  
**「……我 _沒有_ 戲劇化。」  
  
**「你根本就是。」  
  
**「看得出來你打算繼續取笑我。」  
  
** 「沒錯。」  
  
**「你在故意煩我。」  
  
** 「沒錯我很在行。」  
  
**「我得掛了，** **Gregory** **，很抱歉。」  
  
** 「不要緊。所以週五晚上七點，是嗎？」  
  
**「是的……老實說我等不及了，** **Gregory** **。」  
  
** 「我也是。那麼到時見，Mycroft。」  
  
  
  
{oOo}  
  
  
  
「我能問你件事嗎？」   
  
**「當然。」  
  
** 「你以前為什麼從來沒跟我說過你喜歡我？」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft？」  
  
**「你結婚了。」  
  
** 「我的婚姻兩年前就結束了。」  
  
**「沒錯但我並不知道你有意願跟男人約會。」  
  
** 「別小看我可在兩邊都吃得開，Mycroft。」  
  
**「再也不會了。」  
  
** 「你兩年前就該問我了。」  
  
**「我……很抱歉？」  
  
** 「該死沒錯你是該覺得抱歉。不然我們早就上床了。」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「你臉紅了。」  
  
**「嗯……你剛在我腦海裡植入一些不錯的畫面。」  
  
** 「你這個骯髒的傢伙。」  
  
**「你對我做的那些事實在讓人忍不住。」  
  
** 「那麼這會讓你更忍不住了，是吧？」  
  
**「……** **Gregory** **……那是你的腳嗎？」  
  
** 「還用說，是啊。」  
  
**「你……你是在……做什麼？」  
  
** 「我想是在磨蹭你的褲檔。」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「拜託停下。」  
  
** 「為什麼？」  
  
**「這讓我……不舒服。」  
  
** 「是你真的不喜歡的那種不舒服？還是讓你在公共場合硬了的那種不舒服？」  
  
**「……後者。」  
  
** 「好吧那麼我就不住腳了。」  
  
**「** **Gregory** **，我還有名聲要維護。」  
  
** 「我就沒有嗎？」  
  
**「你看起來一點不在乎。」  
  
** 「對，我不在乎。你的老二我愛什麼時候蹭就什麼時候蹭。」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「更多畫面了嗎」  
  
**「呃嗯……是、是的。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「別再笑成那樣。」  
  
** 「對不起，我只是無法相信我能讓 _你_ 有反應。」  
  
**「你是個非常俊俏的男人。」  
  
** 「我從沒想過我會是你的型。」  
  
**「為什麼沒有？」  
  
** 「這個嘛，我們是完全不同的人。你是這麼……迷人而精緻。而我……你知道，就是我。」  
  
**「我不懂你想說什麼。」  
  
** 「我們是不同世界的人。」  
  
**「除非你打算告訴我你是從火星來的，不然我會說我們是同個世界的人。」  
  
** 「你知道我的意思。」  
  
**「我真的不知道。」  
  
** 「你是有錢人，Mycroft；而且你還……有權，有勢，有影響力。我高中有畢業我老媽就覺得要偷笑了。」  
  
**「我承認我們後天的環境很不一樣。但這不能阻止我們現在開始有交集。」  
  
** 「不，我知道這點，我只是……你確定我真的能讓你一直感興趣嗎？我是說，我喜歡閱讀但從沒讀過詩或文學作品。我也沒看過歌劇但我相信你很常去。」  
**  
「只有在必要的時候。我個人不怎麼在乎歌劇，或芭蕾，或任何類似的活動。」  
  
** 「……你知道嗎，我好像不太清楚 _你_ 喜歡什麼。你都聽些什麼樣的音樂？」  
  
**「我承認會聽些古典樂，但大部份是搖滾樂和另類搖滾。」  
  
** 「你說真的？」  
  
**「我為什麼要說謊？」  
  
** 「啊知。」  
  
**「我沒有說謊。」  
  
** 「所以……搖滾樂？」  
  
**「是的。」  
  
** 「比方說誰？」  
  
**「** **< AC/DC>, <The Rolling Stones>, <Green Day>, <The Offspring>, <Muse>, <The Living End>, ****僅是舉幾個例子。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「這讓你覺得困擾？」  
  
** 「你剛列出我喜歡的大部份樂團。」  
  
**「真的？」  
  
** 「沒錯。」  
  
**「你說你喜歡閱讀？」  
  
** 「大部份是只要無關犯罪刑事的，我在工作時已經看夠了。」  
  
**「你喜歡什麼類型？」  
  
** 「我知道這聽起來很蠢，但我喜歡青年小說類；像是<Harry Potter>, <The Hunger Games>, <Percy Jackson>, <Eragon>。我也喜歡來點<James Patterson>和<Doctor Who>的小說。我也讀過很多成人小說；Stephen King, Matthew Reilly, Chris Ryan(這三個是作者).」  
  
**「種類真是繁多。」  
  
** 「我沒有偏愛的類型。我還喜歡間諜故事；<James Bond>, <Alex Rider>, <Cherub>系列。」  
  
**「後面兩個是少年讀物，不是嗎？」  
  
** 「每次說到我喜歡看少年讀物大家看我的眼神都怪怪的。可說真的，有時候成人小說搞到最後就只是一堆髒話、性愛和暴力場面。少年讀物比較多基於友情和愛情的情節。比方說<Harry Potter>；這是個關於為信念和朋友而戰的故事。成人的小說總是在報負害你受委屈的人然後兩個主要主角最後都會搞在一起。這有點討厭。還有青少年的要求也比較多，作者得寫得更認真才能吸引他們的注意。你可以從他們的寫法上看得出來。」  
  
**「我從沒想過你會是喜歡閱讀的類型。」  
  
** 「我很愛讀書。我不太看電視。我通常都等TV秀出DVD了直接買。」  
  
**「你都看哪些節目？」  
  
** 「<Doctor Who>，我愛<Doctor Who>。嗯，<Torchwood>挺讚的，我也喜歡<The League Of Gentlemen>。<Alias>, <Life>, <House>, 我還喜歡看一點<Family Guy>和<Futurama>。」  
  
**「你真是個多元化的人，** **Gregory Lestrade.** **」  
  
** 「我是個怪人。」  
  
**「怪人永遠是最好的類型。」  
  
** 「我還沒問你都讀些什麼書看些什麼節目。」  
  
**「我不是會看電視的那種人，從來就沒有時間看。奇怪的是我讀過你說的每一本書。」  
  
** 「真的？」  
  
**「跟你一樣，我有時覺得成人小說有點兒可笑。我還喜歡古典文學；** **< Oliver Twist>, <Mobey Dick>, ****之類的。我有各式各樣的收藏。」  
  
** 「所以你的性格反應在你的書籍收藏上？」  
  
**「還有我的音樂收藏……** **Gregory** **，我真失禮，我們還沒點餐呢。」  
  
** 「無所謂，我自得其樂得很。」  
  
**「** **Greg** **！」  
  
** 「Yes？」  
  
**「你的腳又回到我褲襠上了！」  
  
** 「然後……？」  
  
**「你真是夠扭曲的。」  
  
** 「謝謝啊。」  
  
**「你當這是讚美？」  
  
** 「當然。」  
  
**「……你真是個奇怪的生物。」  
  
** 「還用你說。」  
  
**「你還要不要點餐？」  
  
** 「只要我的腳可以一直留在……那裡，那麼好吧。」  
  
**「** **Greg** **！」  
  
** 「不好意思，還是你要我把腳給挪開？」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我也是這麼想。」  
  
**「閉嘴然後點餐！」  
**  
「是的長官。」  
  
  
  
{oOo}  
  
  
  
「我不知道你抽煙。」  
  
**「有時候。要來一根嗎。」  
  
** 「好啊。」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「謝謝你送我回家。」  
  
**「是我的司機送你回家。」  
  
** 「你真懶惰。」  
  
**「我沒有。」  
  
** 「Sherlock是對的。」  
  
**「怎麼說？」  
  
** 「你不喜歡跑腿活。」  
  
**「那只是因為在我剛開始工作的前幾年已經跑太多腿了。」  
  
** 「……真的嗎？」  
  
**「是的。」  
  
** 「所以……是MI6嗎？」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「別光笑，回答問題。」  
  
**「我不行。」  
  
** 「為什麼？」  
  
**「這是國家機密。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「別又翻白眼。」  
  
** 「我高興翻就翻。」  
  
**「你會翻到害自己暈倒。」  
  
** 「那你就得接住我了。」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「嘿嘿，你又臉紅了。」  
  
**「住嘴。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我今晚過得很愉快，Mycroft。」  
  
**「真的嗎？」  
  
** 「真的。別看起來這麼驚訝。」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「你不約會的嗎？」  
  
**「不常，不。」  
  
** 「為什麼不？」  
  
**「我曾經……我有過一些不好的經驗。」  
  
** 「我很抱歉。」  
  
**「那不是你的錯。」  
  
** 「我還是覺得抱歉。」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft，我向你保證我不會傷害你的。」  
  
**「你無法保證這種事。」  
  
** 「好吧，你說的對……嗯，我保證我會盡量不去傷害你。我真的喜歡你，我尊重你，而且我想……我想試試。」  
  
**「試試什麼？」  
  
** 「我，你， _我們_ 。我想好好交往看看。」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft？你……願意嗎？」  
  
**「你是在……問我要不要當……當……」  
  
** 「當你的伴侶？」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我建議我們先約會。如果，幾個禮拜後，你想當我是你的男朋友或伴侶或什麼其他的，我都好。」  
  
**「……真的？」  
  
** 「是的，Mycroft。我喜歡你；你風趣，英俊，迷人……有什麼讓人不喜歡的？」  
  
**「我超時工作，和自己的親弟弟關係很糟，而且權力過大。」  
  
** 「每個人和你弟的關係都很糟。」  
  
**「** **John** **就不會。」  
  
** 「John和他上床，不算。」  
  
**「那實在是太噁心了。」  
  
** 「我們繼續；Mycroft，你有興趣跟我交往嗎？」  
  
**「……** **y-yes.** **」  
  
** 「抱歉沒聽清楚？」  
  
**「** **Yes, Gregory** **，我……很有興趣。」  
  
** 「很好。」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft，你想上去嗎？」  
  
**「……上去？」  
  
** 「上樓，去我家。」  
  
**「為、為什麼？」  
  
** 「你可以來看看我那些藏書。」  
  
**「藏、藏書？」  
  
** 「沒錯。」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我還有酒。」  
  
**「……** **okay.** **」  
  
** 「很好，來吧。」  
  
  
  
{oOo}  
  
  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「** **Gregory** **，我以為我是來看你的藏書。」  
  
** 「那其實是『咱們來貼在門上親熱吧』的代號。」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「我、我懂了。」  
  
** 「怎麼，你想停下來看我的書？」  
  
**「** **Fuck no** **。」  
  
** 「就說罵髒話很有趣。」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「這、這實在是……有趣多了。」  
  
**「這肯定……絕對……是。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
**「** **……** **」  
  
** 「你是個……接吻……高手。」  
  
**「我當然是了。」  
  
** 「閉嘴。」  
  
**「是的長官。」**


	7. 又煩又餓又色又火

 

  
**Sherlock (粗體字)** vs John(正常體)

 

「Sherlock，是你自己說要來見Lestrade的，搞什麼拖了這麼久？」  
  
 **「我在傳簡訊。」  
  
** 「屁啦，你開什麼玩笑？」  
  
 **「你是怎麼了？」  
  
** 「我快餓扁了。」  
  
 **「所以……？」  
  
** 「 _然後_ 現在是週五晚上十點而我從早餐過後都還沒吃過東西！」  
  
 **「……所以……？」  
  
** 「Sherlock，我愛你但如果你再說一次『所以』我就要踢你爆你的老二了。」  
  
 **「……你沒吃東西會變得好暴躁。」  
  
** 「你說 _什麼_ ？」  
  
 **「我說來去找一下** **Lestrade** **然後來去吃晚餐。」  
  
** 「我也是這麼想。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「等等，我得先和** **Donovan** **談談。」  
  
** 「什麼？為什麼？」  
  
 **「我得跟她聊一下案子。」  
  
** 「你就不能在去找Greg的時候順便問他嗎？」  
  
 **「不行，他不會告訴我的。」  
  
** 「為什麼？」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Sherlock，你又幹什麼了？」  
  
 **「我可能大概也許傳了一長串的簡訊條列說明『為什麼** **Mycroft** **不是個合適的伴侶』。」  
  
** 「…… _什麼_ ？！」  
  
 **「我想我應該要警告他一下** **Mycroft** **的那些討厭的習慣。」  
  
** 「你說了啥?」  
  
 **「我告訴他，** **Mycroft** **年輕時要靠進食來感到安心，還曾因為攻擊另一個資深政客而待過拘留室，還有他書架上的書得依照性別和作者名稱排序。」  
  
** 「……Mycroft進過監獄？」  
  
 **「什麼？不，當然沒有。」  
  
** 「可你剛才說──」  
  
 **「我說的是** **Mycroft** **待過拘留室。」  
  
** 「……他幹什麼了？」  
  
 **「他** **攻擊另一個資深政客，我 _剛剛_ 說過了。」  
  
**「是啊，但是為什麼？」  
  
 **「對方針對同性戀發表了一些污辱性的言論，幾週以後** **Mycrft** **就失控了。」  
  
** 「……繼續……」  
  
 **「那是八個月前在唐寧街舉行的一個為期八天的馬拉松會議。** **Mycroft** **，身為英國政府，得主持會議和每個有權責的男女討論事項。而其中一位，** **James King** **如果我沒記錯的話，不停的在嘀咕些辱罵同性戀的話。雖然身為一個同性戀，** **Mycroft** **並不特別在意他說了什麼。隨著日子過去** **Mycroft** **的睡眠時間愈來愈不足，人也愈來愈暴躁。就在週五的那場會議，** **King** **粗魯又大聲的評論同性戀被會推倒都是自找的因為他們就喜歡來這套……嗯，** **Mycroft** **很不高興，他接著就揍得姓** **King** **的滿地找牙。他被拘留了足足二十四小時才被釋放然後得到一張** **ASBO** **。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **！」  
  
** 「什麼？」  
  
 **「你是怎麼回事？」  
  
** 「對不起，我只是剛剛發現Mycroft Holmes，女王麾下那個總是西裝筆挺彬彬有禮的Mycroft Holmes大人有人格障礙，火大的攻擊了別人然後被逮捕。」  
  
 **「不是逮捕，是拘留。」  
  
** 「還不是一樣。」  
  
 **「你說了算。」  
  
** 「下次他再一副高高在上的樣子我絕對要把這個拿出來講。」  
  
 **「我把你教得不錯啊，** **John** **。」  
  
** 「我終於成為一個像樣的絕地武士(Jedi)了  
  
 **「……什麼？」  
  
** 「不重要，Star Wars的梗。」  
  
 **「** **Star Wars** **？」  
  
** 「當我沒說。Sherlock，快找Donovan談去。」  
  
 **「很好。你去看看** **Lestrade** **在不在。」  
  
** 「你是說他還有可能會不在？」  
  
 **「我不是** **Mycroft** **，我又沒有跟蹤他。」  
  
** 「……Mycroft跟蹤Greg？」  
  
 **「我一分鐘後回來，去看看** **Lestrade** **在不在。」  
  
** 「你等會該死的最好帶我上一間好館子，Sherlock Holmes！」  
  
 **「我保證，** **John** **。」  
  
** 「……該死的小屁孩……追什麼犯人……還不給吃的……嘿嘿，Mycroft曾被逮捕過欸……Greg？哈囉？Greg……百葉窗怎麼都拉下來了？Greg……」

 

 

{oOo}

  
**Mycroft (粗體字)** vs Greg (正常體)

 

 

「哦天啊，Mycroft！」  
  
 **「你可以再叫大聲點，** **Greg** **，我不覺得整個蘇格蘭場都聽到了！」  
  
** 「那就別把我頂在牆上！」  
  
 **「哦，你是指像這樣？」  
  
** 「臥操……」  
  
 **「我真喜歡聽到你的呻吟聲。」  
  
** 「閉、閉……嘴……天啊，就是那裡！」  
  
 **「別……咬那麼緊，我沒法……」  
  
** 「Mycroft，天啊！馬上，求你了，我要到了！」  
  
 **「不行，我們才……才開、開始……」  
  
** 「M-Mycroft，我沒法──」  
  
 **「還不行。」  
  
** 「求你──」  
  
 **「 _還不行_ ！」**

 

 

{oOo}

  
**Sherlock (粗體字)** vs John(正常體)

 

 **「** **John** **？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **！」  
  
** 「嗯……」  
  
 **「你在做什麼？」  
  
** 「……沒什麼。」  
  
 **「我們站在這裡幹麻還有你幹麻要甩上門？」  
  
** 「我……嗯，那個……」  
  
 **「我得和** **Lestrade** **談一下。」  
  
** 「不，你真的不行。」  
  
 **「但我真的要。」  
**

「不，Sherlock，不行。」  
  
 **「你很煩耶，** **John** **。」  
  
** 「Sherlock，相信我，你真的 _不會_ 想要進那個辦公室。」  
 **  
「為什麼？」  
  
** 「這個嘛……」  
  
 **「給我開門就是了，** **John** **！」  
  
** 「……好吧好吧，但別說我沒警告過你。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **？」  
  
** 「是？」  
  
 **「請把門關上。」  
  
** 「……你還好吧？」  
  
 **「我呃……很好。」  
  
** 「你看起來一點也不。」  
  
 **「是嗎？」  
  
** 「嗯，你看起來有點……臉色發青。」  
  
 **「好吧，可以說我從沒想過我哥哥會處於那樣的位置。」  
  
** 「是啊，我從沒想過他有這麼強壯呢。我是說，Greg個頭也挺大的而Mycroft得彎著腰才能進去──」  
  
 **「** **John** **！」  
  
** 「我警告過你了！」  
  
 **「我要洗眼睛！」  
  
** 「需要肥皂嗎？」  
  
 **「我厭惡你。」  
  
** 「才沒有。」  
  
 **「我是。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……Sherlock？」  
  
 **「什麼？」  
  
** 「我愛你。」  
  
 **「我也愛你。」  
  
** 「很好。」  
  
 **「從此以後不許再提這件事了。」  
  
** 「……Sherlock，你幹嘛那樣抱著頭？」  
  
 **「我要把剛才五分鐘內看到的東西都從大腦裡刪掉然後今晚要睡在我的思維宮殿裡。」  
  
** 「那……來去吃中國菜？」  
  
 **「你怎麼還有辦法想到吃的？！」  
  
** 「嘿，我剛才撞見兩個俊男在搞基，我可一點也不覺得噁心。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「別吃醋啊。」  
  
 **「我才 _沒有_ 吃醋。」  
  
**「你有。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
**  
「所以……中國菜？」


	8. Mycroft's A Bitch and Sherlock's... A Bitch

  
**Mycroft(粗體字)** vs Sherlock(正常體)

 

**「我道歉過了，弟弟，你還想要什麼？」  
  
** 「我要你把時間倒轉阻止發生過的一切！」  
  
 **「窮盡我所有能力這恐怕也不是我能辦到的事。」  
  
** 「我恨你。」  
  
 **「因為……？」  
  
** 「因為你做過的事！」  
  
 **「你恨我因為我決定和我男友在他的辦公室做愛？」  
  
** 「我恨你因為你決定和 _Lestrade_ 在 _我_ 在 _蘇格蘭場_ 的時候 _做愛_ ！」  
  
 **「……我懂了。」  
  
** 「所以你打算怎麼做？」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **，說真的，你想要我怎麼做？」  
  
** 「……我不知道。」  
  
 **「所以你只是在鬧脾氣。」  
  
** 「我才 _沒有_ ！」  
  
 **「沒必要噘嘴。」  
  
** 「我沒有噘嘴！」  
  
 **「是的你有，親愛的弟弟。」  
  
** 「Mycroft，我只差 _這麼_ 一點就要宰了你了。」  
  
 **「如果你這麼做了還有誰能把你從監獄保釋出來？　」  
  
** 「……Lestrade。」  
  
 **「我非常懷疑這點──他比較有可能會是逮捕你的那個人。」  
  
** 「……John。」  
  
 **「他大概會跟著你一起進去。** **Gregory** **已經告知過我他曾有兩次因防礙風化逮補你們兩個。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock?** **」  
  
** 「走開。」  
  
 **「為什麼？」  
  
** 「我恨你。」  
  
 **「過去一個月你至少說過** **47** **次而現在我還在這裡。」  
  
** 「Mycroft，你一定要這麼煩人嗎？」  
  
 **「 _你_ 一定要這麼孩子氣嗎？」　  
  
**「我又沒噘嘴！」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「別看起來這麼得意。」  
  
 **「我不過是坐在這而已，親愛的弟弟。」  
  
** 「Mycroft，我不知道你為什麼會決定和我的探長幽會，但我決不能容許你們在他辦公室這麼幹。我還得去 _那裡_ 耶！」  
  
 **「……** **Sherlock** **，是什麼讓你覺得那是幽會？」  
  
** 「我知道你，Mycroft，你沒有伴侶；你只有炮友。」  
  
 **「你究竟是打哪學來那個詞的？」  
  
** 「John幾個月前說的。」  
  
 **「姑且不論** **Watson** **醫生粗魯的詞彙，我現在就向你保證，** **Sherlock** **，我和** **Gregory** **之間不是那種隨隨便便的關係也沒有打算在短期內結束。」  
  
** 「這是什麼意思？」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft？」  
  
 **「我不想和你討論我的感情生活，** **Sherlock** **。」  
  
** 「為什麼？」  
  
 **「你有一種愛搞破壞的傾向。」  
**  
「我才 _沒_ ！」  
  
 **「是的，你有。」  
**  
「生氣了啊，Mycroft？」  
  
 **「為什麼這麼說？」  
**  
「你瞪著我的樣子就像想點火把我燒了似的。」  
  
 **「如果我有那種能力你現在早就是一堆灰了。」  
**  
「你是在說你和Lestrade是認真的？」  
  
 **「我才告訴過你我不想和你討論這件事。」  
**  
「為什麼不？」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **，你在挑戰我的耐性。」  
**  
「你是不是……Mycroft，你是不是真的愛上他了？」  
 **  
「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我以為這只是性吸引而已。我是說，我告訴過他你愛他但我並不怎麼確定。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **，我不想──」  
**  
「你是 _真的_ 愛上了Lestrade？」  
 **  
「** **Sherlock** **，夠──」  
**  
「Gregory Lestrade？那個四十七歲，離過婚的警官Lestrade？」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **──」  
**  
「你愛上了他？」  
  
 **「閉上你他媽的嘴，** **SHERLOCK** **！」  
**  
「……」  
  
 **「我不想跟你討論這個就這樣！」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「你害怕了。」  
  
 **「什麼？」  
**  
「你為自己有多愛他感到害怕。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **，我鄭重的警告你──」  
**  
「你為什麼突然大怒？」  
  
 **「你惹我生氣的！」  
**  
「你不像你了，Mycroft，為什麼？」  
  
 **「我要很慢，很慢的宰了你。」  
**  
「你在怕什麼？」  
  
 **「我沒有在害怕，** **Sherlock** **！」  
**  
「不，你有！你害怕我說的是事實。如果我說對了，那代表你愛上了Gregory Lestrade。而如果這是事實，那代表你有可能會心碎──某件你不太擅常處理的事，哥哥。」  
 **  
「** **……** **」**  
  
「你要去哪？」  
  
 **「我不要坐在這裡跟你討論這個。」  
**  
「不，留下來。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **，別擋路。」  
**  
「你哪裡都不許去。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **，我只說這麼一次。」  
**  
「不。」  
  
 **「我比你大。」  
**  
「也就是說你的移動速度比較慢。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「坐下，Mycroft，聽我說。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「就這麼一次聽話好嗎。」  
  
 **「這句話出自你的口中有點太過了。」  
**  
「坐下。」  
  
 **「……好吧。」  
**  
「好了，現在我們可以像兩個有智慧的成人一樣討論事情了。」  
  
 **「我不認為這句子適用在你身上，** **Sherlock** **。」  
**  
「哦，你的機智幽默總是令我微笑。」  
  
 **「我可能會想再次嘗試燒了你。」  
  
** 「Mycroft，愛上Lestrade嚇到你了。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **──」  
**  
「不，聽我說完，哥哥。你是一個複雜的人。像我一樣，你討厭普通人因為對我們來說他們就是愚蠢的動物就是不長眼。他們庸庸碌碌的過日子毫不費心去注意那些讓人生變得更有趣的小地方。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Gregory Lestrade不像於那些人。沒錯，他是比較像他們而不是我們，但他也是個聰明人；他懂得思考，他關心一切，而且最重要的是他在乎你。這讓你害怕是因為你以前曾經心碎過。」  
 **  
「我──」  
**  
「別否認這點，Mycroft，我知道Henrey和Lucian和Peter的事。他們每一個人都讓你心碎而你只是勉強復原而已。現在你有了Gregory；一個勇敢，聰明，英俊的正派好男人。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「出於某種原因，某種我仍然摸不透的原因，他選擇了你。你已經愛了他這麼久以致即使這段關係才展開幾週，你已經深陷其中。現在你在擔心他會離開。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「如果說錯了什麼歡迎糾正我。」  
 **  
「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我也認為沒有。」  
 **  
「** **Sherlock** **──」  
  
** 「Lestrade愛你，Mycroft，這點我可以肯定。他不會離開的。我不會騙你；這段關係最後還是有可能會失敗。但從我現在看到的，你們倆都有長遠走下去的打算。別擔心Lestrade會像Lucian那樣在半夜離開你。別以為他會像Peter一樣揍你弟弟 ~~（你確定嗎~~ ~~XD~~ ~~）~~ 。也別覺得他會像Henrey那樣嘗試偷走你的錢。Gregory和他們不同，他是個好人。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **……」  
**  
「是？」  
  
 **「我……我很擔心……」  
**  
「我知道你是。」  
  
 **「我控制不住。」  
**  
「我知道，Mycroft。」  
  
 **「……你就是沒法閉嘴，是嗎？」**  
  
「不，我不行。」  
 **  
「……謝謝你。」  
  
** 「你剛才是在跟我 _道謝_ ？」  
  
 **「 _你_ 剛才是花了五分鐘為** **Gregory Lestrade** **說話？」  
  
** 「說到點上了。那麼我們達成共識了？」  
 **  
「是的。我會停止煩惱我和** **Gregory** **的關係而我們都會假裝這段對話沒有發生過。」  
  
** 「就這麼一次，Mycroft，我同意你的看法。」  
  
 **「我不後悔在他的辦公室做愛。」  
  
** 「我要燒了你，Mycroft。」  
 **  
「要也是我先來。」  
  
** 「找到你的超能力了，是嗎？」  
  
 **「也許。」  
  
** 「我可以告訴你我的腳指頭溫度都沒上升半度。」  
  
 **「** **You're a bitch.** **」  
  
** 「 _You're_ a bitch.」  
  
 **「也許我該朝你扔點什麼。」  
  
** 「那會牽扯到肢體活動。」  
  
 **「我很享受肢體運動。」  
  
** 「你才沒有。」  
  
 **「如果你記得的話，** **Gregory** **和我在肢體上十分──」  
  
** 「快、滾！」  
  
 **「再見了，弟弟。」  
**  
「再見吧，Mycroft。」  
  
  
 **-第八章完-**  
(灑灑土～終於追平進度 QQ～從下章開始就是全新沒人翻過的了 )


	9. Mycroft很怪而Greg很擔心

 

  
**Mycroft(粗體字)** vs Greg(正常體)

  
  
「Mycroft，你沒事吧。」  
  
 **「什麼？是，我沒事；我當然沒事。為什麼我會有事？」  
  
** 「好吧，你坐立不安的盯著我看了十分鐘，但每當我看向你，你就轉開視線。更不用提你的失神。」  
  
 **「我真的沒事，親。我絕對，百分之百沒事。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「我很好。」  
  
** 「好吧……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「所以……」  
  
** 「怎樣……？」  
  
 **「你今天過得如何？」  
  
** 「……我五分鐘前才剛跟你說過。」  
  
 **「好吧我就想再聽一次；深入一點。」  
  
** 「Okay……嗯，Sherlock過來看些懸案。John沒和他一起。」  
 **  
「他們是不是還在鬧彆扭？」  
  
** 「是啊，我不知道是怎麼回事；Sherlock最近表現的真像個混蛋。他完全忽視John，做完愛就走人，而且也不再幫忙家事了。」  
  
 **「……我弟弟會** **幫忙家事？」  
  
** 「好吧，是不常，不。但他有時候會幫忙John洗碗，這樣他就能多點時間和他在一起。那還挺可愛的，事實上。John會站在水槽邊然後Sherlock會站在他身後摟著他的腰……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **？」  
  
** 「哼嗯？」  
  
 **「 _你_ 還好嗎？」  
  
**「哦──是啊，抱歉，只是……有點閃神。」  
  
 **「關於我弟弟和** **John** **？」  
  
** 「呃……與其說是 _他們_ ，倒不如說是他們之間擁有的一切。」  
  
 **「他們之間擁有的一切？」  
  
** 「你知道的……生活在一起，走到哪都在一起。這是我唯一想念婚姻的地方；在你回到家的時候有個人可以說說話。」  
  
 **「……你可以和我說話。」  
  
** 「我們又沒住在一起。」  
  
 **「這就是電話的用途。」  
  
** 「嘻嘻，沒錯，好吧我會記住這點……總之，我說到哪兒了？」  
  
 **「說到你這一天過得如何直到跑題。」  
  
** 「是了，好吧Sherlock想要一個案子但我沒半個。我從上週那些見鬼的麥當勞事件之後就一直在處理那些懸案。」  
  
 **「但那是我弟弟的錯；他肯定不會忘了你還身陷麻煩之中吧。」  
  
** 「是啊，但Sherlock不這麼想。對他來說闖進方圓百里之內的每間麥當勞以尋找他媽的殺手完全沒錯。還有亮出我的證件，Sally的證件， _Anderson_ 的證件，和偷漢堡給John也 _完全沒錯_ 。」  
  
 **「好吧……至少他還有替自己以外的某人想一想。」  
  
** 「嗯，跟我老闆說去吧。所以是囉，我告訴Sherlock我會一直被綁在辦公室直到警長搞清楚這整個『Lestrade探長闖進三十間麥當勞』事件。當然Sherlock尖叫得像要殺人似的，然後我打給John，他叫我滾他媽的蛋……他真是個粗魯的小醫生。」  
  
 **「他 _確實_ 很喜歡使用粗話。」  
  
**「我花了一小時才弄走他，那還是在他用永久墨水在我額頭寫上『笨蛋』之後。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「你這是在笑我嗎？」  
  
 **「不！絕對不是。」  
  
** 「連你也是！」  
  
 **「不我沒有。」  
  
** 「所以你覺得你家小弟把我壓住在我頭上寫字很好笑是嗎？」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「你這個混蛋！」  
  
 **「不，我很抱歉，** **Gregory** **。」  
  
** 「別笑了！」  
  
 **「這實在……」  
  
** 「 _怎麼_ ？」  
  
 **「那是我教的。」  
  
** 「……你……教他……在別人身上寫字？」  
  
 **「呃……是。」  
  
** 「為什麼…… _為什麼_ ？！」  
  
 **「好吧……這總比讓他去攻擊別人好──他幹過這種事。相信我，媽咪寧願收到伊頓通知** **Sherlock** **在別的男孩身上寫字而不是他揍別人的臉。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「我很抱歉，我不會再笑了。」  
  
** 「很好。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……你又來了。」  
  
 **「什麼？」  
  
** 「坐立不安的盯著我看。」  
  
 **「不我沒有。」  
  
** 「你有！」  
  
 **「我沒有。」  
  
** 「為什麼你要否認？」  
  
 **「因為我真的沒有。」  
  
** 「Mycroft……」  
  
 **「我不知道你想要我說些什麼。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「你看起來很煩躁。」  
  
** 「我 _是_ 很煩躁。」  
  
 **「為什麼？」  
  
** 「為什麼？ _為什麼_ ？因為你怪怪的還一直否認！」  
  
 **「……我一直都是怪怪的。」  
  
** 「好吧……你現在 _更怪_ 了。」  
  
 **「我明白了。」  
  
** 「算了，別提了。」  
  
 **「我真的沒事，** **Gregory** **。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「你沒什麼好擔心的……」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **Greg** **……？」  
  
** 「我不想理你。」  
  
 **「我看出來了。」  
  
** 「那麼你幹嘛還跟我說話？」  
  
 **「好讓 _你_ 跟我說話。」  
  
**「我才不會跟你說話。」  
  
 **「是的你會。」  
  
** 「……該死！」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我討厭你們這些姓Holmes的。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「所以我們今晚要上哪間餐廳？」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft？」  
  
 **「我以為你不想跟我說話。」  
  
** 「是啊，好吧……那有點無趣。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「而且我們在一起的時間已經不夠多了所以……你知道的，我們不應該浪費我們 _真的_ 在一起的時間在吵架上。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft？」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「嗯……我很抱歉，好嗎？我只是過了個漫長的一天，不是故意要對你發飆的。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft？」  
  
 **「我愛你。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……什、什麼？」  
  
 **「我愛你。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「 _什麼_ ？」  
  
 **「我。愛。你。」  
  
** 「呃……」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **。」  
  
** 「是，我……我聽到了。」  
  
 **「是哦。」  
  
** 「呃……真、真的？」  
  
 **「真的。」  
  
** 「哇。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「嗯……」  
  
 **「你不必回應我。」  
  
** 「Mycroft，我──」  
  
 **「我不是為了要你回應我才說的。」  
  
** 「Mycroft──」  
  
 **「我只是想讓你知道我的感覺。」  
  
** 「Myc──」  
  
 **「我愛你而且我希望你知道所以──」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「我想這代表你不生氣了。」  
  
** 「嘿嘿，是什麼出賣了我？」  
  
 **「你剛剛吻了我。」  
  
** 「是囉。」  
  
 **「那還挺好的。」  
  
** 「是啊，是很好。」  
  
 **「所以……」  
  
** 「我也愛你。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「如果你剛剛能閉嘴個五秒鐘我就不需要把我的舌頭伸進你的喉嚨來告訴你這點了。」  
  
 **「這個嘛……」  
  
** 「怎麼？」  
  
 **「我還挺喜歡這種『** **把你的舌頭伸進我的喉嚨』的說話方式。」  
  
** 「嘻，我也是。」  
 **  
「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「這 _真的_ 很不賴，不是嗎？」  
  
 **「是啊，沒錯。」  
  
** 「這就是你一整晚都怪怪的原因？」  
  
 **「是的。我有點……緊張。」  
  
** 「關於告訴我你愛我這事？」  
  
 **「我不知道你會怎麼反應。」  
  
** 「我很好。」  
  
 **「是，我現在知道了。」  
  
** 「好吧事實上，我非常快樂。」  
  
 **「那很好。」  
  
** 「他媽的興奮極了。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「你真可愛。」  
  
 **「我沒有。」  
  
** 「你有；特別是當你臉紅的時候。」  
  
 **「別取笑我了。」  
  
** 「才不要。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「所以我們要上哪去？」  
  
 **「嗯，我今晚 _原本_ 計畫要帶你上個氣氛絕佳餐廳，但是……」  
  
**「怎麼？」  
  
 **「我現在比較想帶你回我的住處。」  
  
** 「哦是嗎？」  
  
 **「我有酒。」  
**  
「……」  
  
 **「還有冰淇淋。」  
  
** 「……和巧克力？」  
  
 **「當然了，** **Gregory** **。」  
  
** 「見鬼了我們還在等什麼？前進吧，司機！」  
  
 **「你瘋了。」  
  
** 「而你還愛著我。」  
  
 **「沒錯。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft？」  
  
 **「嗯？」  
  
** 「我愛你。」  
  
 **「我也愛你。」  
  
** 「我要操到你的腦袋都翻過去。」  
  
 **「我就希望你會。」  
  
  
<TBC>**


	10. Greg和Mycroft都需要休息一下…也許

 

  
**Mycroft(粗體字)** vs Greg(正常體)

 

「唔哼……」  
 **  
「怎麼了嗎，** **love?** **」  
  
** 「沒。」  
  
 **「那你為什麼哼個不停？」  
  
** 「因為我很快樂。」  
  
 **「啊，我懂了。」  
  
** 「而且爽翻了。」  
  
 **「是啊，好吧四次是能給男人帶來這種影響沒錯。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「別再偷笑了。」  
  
** 「沒辦法。沒想過你能夠來上四次。」  
  
 **「遇對人的話我能做上一整晚。」  
  
** 「我現在知道啦。我們從昨晚七點就上床了，而現在是……早上七點了。」  
  
 **「還好週六我們兩都不必工作。」  
  
** 「Oh yeah; 如果我真的得去蘇格蘭場的話恐怕會軟腳。」  
  
 **「唔** **哼** **……** **」  
  
** 「現在是 _你_ 在哼哼唧唧了。」  
  
 **「就像你說的；快樂啊。」  
  
** 「唔哼……」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **，停下來。」  
  
** 「我什麼事都沒做啊。」  
  
 **「你在故意哼哼唧唧。」  
  
** 「才沒。」  
  
 **「就有。」  
  
** 「 _才沒。_ 」  
  
 **「 _就有。_ 」  
  
**「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」**  
  
「哼嗯嗯嗯嗯－喂！」  
  
 **「你得停下來。」  
  
** 「所以你就有權把你的手指插到…… _那裡_ ？」  
  
 **「沒錯。」  
  
** 「很好 _我_ 可沒拿到見鬼的備忘錄。」  
  
 **「哦，所以你想我把它打印出來？」  
**  
「不要！」  
  
 **「我可以通知** **Anthea** **。」  
  
** 「不，別！」  
  
 **「把我的手機給我。」  
  
** 「不幹！」  
  
 **「但我得和** **Anthea** **通話！」  
  
** 「不你才不用！」  
  
 **「然後我會說，『** **Anthea** **，親愛的，** **Gregory** **需要一份備忘錄。』」  
  
** 「Mycroft，把那見鬼的手機放下！」  
  
 **「然後** **Anthea** **會寫下我說的。」  
  
** 「Mycroft！」  
  
 **「也就是下面這一串話：『當** **Gregory Lestrade** **哼哼唧唧的時候』－」  
  
** 「不不，夠了！」  
  
 **「－『** **Mycroft Holmes** **有權把他的手指－任何一根手指』－」  
  
** 「不！」  
  
 **「－『插進** **Gregory Lestrade** **的』－」  
  
**  
「嘎啊！」  
  
 **「－『屁股。』」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「好了。」  
  
** 「你是個混蛋。」  
  
 **「不我才不是。」  
  
** 「就是。」  
  
 **「不是。」  
  
** 「……」 **  
  
「別噘嘴了。」  
  
** 「我有噘嘴特許的；還有個備忘錄呢。」  
  
 **「是嗎？」  
  
** 「是啊。」  
  
 **「那東西在哪兒？」  
  
** 「要你管。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」**  
  
「不，別！」  
  
 **「** **……** **」**  
  
「你別想用你的嘴動搖我的意志！」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「不－唔……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」**  
  
「M-Mycroft...」  
  
 **「** **……** **」**  
  


 

{oOo}

  
  
「詛咒你被地獄之火燒死。」  
  
 **「……一般人們會說 _謝謝你_ 。」  
  
**「一般人不會跳到別人身上好叫他們住嘴。」  
  
 **「是他們會的。」  
  
** 「才不會。」  
  
 **「會的。」  
  
** 「Mycroft！」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **！」  
  
** 「你倒底在搞什麼？」  
  
 **「嗯是 _你_ 搞上我……就第三次……和第一次。」  
  
**「好了好了，我瞭了。」  
  
 **「是嗎？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「怎麼了？」  
  
 **「怎麼了？」  
  
** 「不，我問怎麼了。」  
  
 **「然後我問了回去；什麼怎麼了？你為什麼要問怎麼了？」  
  
** 「嗯……怎麼？」  
  
 **「是。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我真的 _好_ 混亂。」  
  
 **「我也是。還是別說話了吧。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「M-Mycroft，不要……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我好－累了……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Oh fuck, yes!」  
  


 

{oOo}

  
「記得我剛剛詛咒你的那些話嘛？」  
  
 **「記得。」  
  
** 「我要收回前言。」  
  
 **「是嗎？」  
  
** 「我現在 _超級_ 蓄勢待發……真的，我一點都不在乎了。」  
  
 **「很高興知道這點。」  
  
** 「你在床上真棒。」  
  
 **「也很高興知道這點。」  
  
** 「哼嗯。」  
  
 **「記得你上次哼哼唧唧的時候發生什麼事嗎？」  
  
** 「好吧也許我就想要某個政客把某根手指放進某個洞。」  
  
「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** **「** Ooo, _yes_!」  
  


 

{oOo}

「這是第六次還第八次？」  
 **  
「我算不清了。」  
**

 

{oOo}

  
  
「這絕對是第九次了。」  
  
 **「我們要直上雙位數嗎？」  
  
** 「……只要你是用上比手指頭粗的東西。」  
  


 

{oOo}

  
「哦……那－那真－啊－絕對是……哦天啊，Mycroft……比手指粗…… _基督啊_ ！」  
  
  


 

{oOo}

  
「Mycroft？」  
  
 **「哼嗯？」  
  
** 「別再哼了。」  
  
 **「我只是讓你知道我聽見了，也就是說我在聽著。」  
  
** 「……」 **  
  
「所以，** **Gregory** **親愛的？  
  
** 「我想我不能再來一次了。」  
  
 **「再來一次……？」  
  
** 「做愛。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」**  
  
「別笑，我認真的！十一次在我這年紀已經是破記錄了，我告訴你。我們已經在床上待了差不多二十四小時了。」  
  
 **「……我們有休息上個廁所。」  
  
** 「是啊，跟著馬上就在水槽邊撸起來了。」  
  
 **「嗯，那挺不賴的。」  
  
** 「色情狂。」  
 **  
「都你害的。」  
  
** 「我認真的，別再來了，我的老二要斷了。」  
  
 **「我會把它接回去。」  
  
** 「不，走開，你這個禽獸！」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **，拜託。」  
  
** 「 _不不不_ ！」  
  
 **「** **Greg** **－」  
  
** 「不，退後！」  
  
 **「好吧。」  
  
** 「Mycroft，我認真的。我愛你，但我需要休息一下。」  
  
 **「好吧，非常好。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「對不起，但我真的需要休息一下。」  
  
 **「哼嗯－嗯嗯嗯。」  
  
** 「要吃點晚餐嗎？」  
  
 **「太累了。」  
  
** 「我們可以點外送。也許來點披薩什麼的？」  
  
 **「** **Nnn** **……」  
  
** 「你今晚會留下來嗎？」  
  
 **「你想要我留下來嗎？」  
  
** 「 _你_ 想要留下來嗎？」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **。」**  
  
「Mycroft。」 **  
  
「你在煩我。」  
  
** 「所以…？」  
  
 **「是，好吧；我想留下來。」  
  
** 「很好。我想要你留下來。」  
  
 **「你真是古怪。」  
  
** 「我從來、從來就不否認這點。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「想看點什麼嗎？」  
  
 **「那得動到身體。」  
  
** 「我們可以裹著毯子坐在沙發椅然後看看……我不知道，<Doctor Who>吧。」  
  
 **「不要。」  
  
** 「<Torchwood>。」  
  
 **「我不怎麼有興趣看你對著** **John Barrowman** **流口水。」  
  
** 「 _你_ 還對著Gareth David-Lloyd流口水呢。」  
  
 **「所以？」  
  
** 「…NCIS？」  
  
 **「你老盯著** **Michael Weatherly** **。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「<House>？」  
 **  
「** **Jesse Spencer** **。」  
  
** 「<Burn Notice>？」  
  
 **「** **Jeffrey Donovan** **。」  
  
** 「<Harry Potter>？」  
  
 **「** **Jason Isaacs** **。」  
  
** 「Mycroft，我手邊的每部影集跟電影裡都有某個人很火辣。我們別用這種標準做決定吧。」  
  
 **「那就看書吧。」  
  
** 「要是我對著書裡的角色流口水呢？」  
  
 **「喔我的好上帝。」  
  
** 「我開玩笑的。」  
 **  
「當然了。」  
  
** 「Myc！」  
  
 **「好吧，我們可以看點電視劇。」  
  
** 「耶！」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「…** **< The Big Bang Theory>** **。」  
  
** 「哦好啊，就挑一部有 _你_ 愛的演員在裡面的。」  
  
 **「我不知道你在說些什麼。」  
  
** 「Jim Parsons，有沒有想起什麼？」  
  
 **「沒有。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「可以開始看了嗎？」  
  
** 「如果你點外送的話。」  
  
 **「我要點些什麼？」  
  
** 「呃……中國菜？」  
  
 **「好。」  
  
**

 

{oOo}

  
  
「嗯，那真好吃。」  
  
 **「它吃起來一直是那個樣子。」  
  
** 「好吃。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
**  
「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「別再盯著Jim Parsons瞧了。」  
  
 **「我沒有。」  
  
** 「你有。」  
  
 **「我向你保證，** **Gregory** **，我沒有。」  
  
** 「你幹嘛要否認？」  
  
 **「我沒有否認任何事。」  
  
** 「你真是他媽的騙子。」  
  
 **「我不是。」  
  
** 「你是。」  
  
 **「 _不是_ ．」　  
  
**「你是。」  
  
 **「** **GREGORY!** **！」  
**  
「MYCROFT！」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「臥－臥室。」  
  
 **「我以為你需要休息一下。」  
  
** 「 _進他媽的臥室不然我就在這上了你。_ 」  
  
 **「好的，親愛的。」  
  
**

 

{oOo}

  
**  
「** **Gregory** **？」  
  
** 「嗯？」  
  
 **「我需要休息一下。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「別笑我了。」  
  
** 「才不。」  
  
 **「我愛你。」  
  
** 「我也愛你。」  
  
「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「我們忘記關電視了。」  
  
** 「所以？」  
  
 **「這很浪費電。」  
  
** 「那麼去關掉吧。」  
  
 **「 _你_ 去關掉。」  
  
**「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「M-Mycroft。」  
  
 **「嗯？」  
  
** 「我以為－操－你需－需要……休息一下……」  
  
 **「四……分－鐘已經…… _哦天啊_ ……夠－夠長了。」  
  
**「哦媽的，沒錯。」  
  
 **「** **Fuck** **，** **Gregory** **！」  
  
** 「唔……」  
  
  
  
<TBC>


	11. Mycroft需要幫助而John喝茫了

 

   **John(粗體字)** vs Mycroft(正常體)

 

 **「所以我能為您效什麼勞呢，喔偉大的大英政府？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「幹嘛？」  
  
** 「John，你醉了嗎？」  
  
 **「欸……不，不我沒醉。」  
  
** 「你確定？」  
  
 **「當然是了；為啥不是？」  
  
** 「好吧……你在搖晃呢……而且到處都是啤酒罐……然後你現在還咯咯發笑對著我晃手指。」  
  
 **「抱歉，抱歉……只是……是啊，我是喝了一點。」  
  
** 「我看到了。」  
  
 **「我沒醉，只是……嗯，有點茫。」  
  
** 「我看到了。」  
  
 **「你看到啥？」  
  
** 「算了。呃……介意告訴我 _為什麼_ 你會在週五下午五點喝到茫？」  
  
 **「因為** ** _Shelork_** **你那個 _寶貝弟弟_ 決定寧願拿金屬尺鞭屍也不想上我。」  
  
**「我懂了…」  
  
 **「是啊。」  
  
** 「這真是……不幸？」  
  
 **「這他媽見鬼的就是。」  
  
** 「你會不會寧願跟Gregory討論這事？」  
  
 **「嗯…不知耶，我會嗎？」  
  
** 「嗯他是你最好的朋友而且……跟Sherlock沒有血緣關係。」  
  
 **「哦，好吧，你不想聽我的性生活。」  
  
** 「不，我不想。」  
  
 **「好吧。抱歉。閉嘴了。沒了。啥都不講了。」  
  
** 「謝謝你，John。」  
  
 **「沒事的。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「抱歉，你需要什麼嗎？」  
  
** 「我都 _到_ 這兒來了，不是嗎？」  
  
 **「嗯……除非政府研發了某種遠端全象投影技術，不然我想你是吧。」  
  
** 「……遠端全象投影技術？」  
  
 **「我喝茫了，記得嗎？」  
  
** 「怎麼可能忘得了？」  
  
 **「所以你要來點茶還是……啤酒？」  
  
** 「我想我來泡點茶吧，John。」  
  
 **「不啊，沒禮貌；這我家，我來泡。」  
  
** 「你就坐下來然後……讓我泡點茶。你也來點。」  
  
 **「不～要，我要喝啤酒！」  
  
** 「不許喝啤酒，John。」  
  
 **「拜託啦？」  
  
** 「不行。」  
  
 **「你是個混蛋。」  
  
** 「沒錯，我已經被告知過了。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「給你。」  
  
 **「不想喝。」  
  
** 「別幼稚了。」  
  
 **「我才 _沒有_ 。」  
  
**「是的你有。」  
  
 **「沒有。」  
  
** 「我和Sherlock一起長大的；我知道人幼稚起來是什麼樣子。現在喝你的茶。」  
  
 **「……好啦！」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「如何？沒那麼難的。」  
  
 **「你說你來這裡是有原因的。」  
  
** 「了不起，John，真的。」  
  
 **「啥？」  
  
** 「你很聰明的改了主題。」  
  
 **「哈哈哈。你。想。要。幹。嘛？」  
  
** 「嗯，我想尋求你的……幫助。」  
  
 **「我的幫助？」  
  
** 「是的。」  
  
 **「關於……？」  
  
** 「Gregory。」  
  
 **「** **Greg** **？嗯，對哦，當然了……你需要什麼？」  
  
** 「我想問他搬進來與我同住。」  
  
 **「真的？」  
  
** 「是的。」  
  
 **「哇噢……你們已經交往了，幾－」  
  
** 「八個月。」  
  
 **「哇噢。」  
  
** 「是啊。」  
  
 **「呃……好吧，這可是個重大進展。你確定嗎？」  
  
** 「每次他離開我公寓的時候我都會想念他。每次我離開 _他的_ 公寓的時候我都會想念他。我討厭獨自在床上入睡。我想要一回家就見到他，我想要 _他_ 一回家就見到我。我想要和他一起分享臥室、廁所和廚房。我想要和他一起做飯看電視。我想要……所有你和Sherlock擁有的這一切。」  
  
 **「…哇噢。」  
  
** 「是的。」  
  
 **「那個……嗯，通常都是 _我_ 煮飯打掃幹全部的活；** **Sherlock** **就只是在一旁耍悶。」  
  
** 「嗯，我知道。」  
  
 **「但我猜你大概會分擔家務，不像你那個操蛋的蠢弟弟。」  
  
** 「John，我們現在是在討論Gregory和我，不是你和Sherlock。」  
  
 **「哦，抱歉。」  
  
** 「我們可以晚點再討論你和我兄弟。」  
  
 **「喔，太棒了。** **Okay** **，所以……你幹麻不直接問** **Greg** **？」  
  
** 「我就直問嗎？我不想他說不。」  
  
 **「他愛你，是吧？」  
  
** 「是的。」  
  
 **「所以吶，他不會說不的。只是……你知道，要先把一切都想清楚。確定你們知道將來要住哪－不管是你的公寓，因為那裡很大，或是你們一起找的新房──」  
  
** 「我還沒想到過要找新公寓……好主意，John。」  
  
 **「謝謝你。然後……是啊，就直問吧。也許帶他去吃頓晚餐，告訴他他對你的意義，確保他知道你感謝他在你穿著鬼晨袍懶散的躺在沙發上在他媽的牆上打出一個笑臉時付出的這一切！」  
  
** 「……我們又講到你和Sherlock了，是嗎？」  
  
 **「** **Shit** **，我很抱歉。我只是……** **Sherlock** **真的開始惹毛我了。」  
  
** 「你們已經交往快兩年了，John；你不是已經該習慣他那些惡習了？」  
  
 **「是啊，但通常他會……好一點，你懂嗎？我要他吃他就吃，他還幫我清理。現在他就只想做愛然後躺在那。」  
  
** 「我懂了…」  
  
 **「抱歉，我們是在聊你，不是我－你在幹嘛？」  
  
** 「打給Gregory。」  
  
 **「啥？為什麼？」  
  
** 「他會帶一些外賣過來然後你們兩會在我回去工作時聊一聊。然後今晚我會來接Gregory，帶他回我公寓，問他要不要搬來跟我住。」  
  
 **「……哦，好吧。」  
  
** 「Hello, love. 我在221B……對，Sherlock又開始像個…吧好， _那個_ －」  
  
 **「婊子。」  
  
** 「－而John需要找個人聊聊……不，我希望我能幫得上忙，但我 _真的_ 不想聽我弟的性生活……okay, love.　對，他可以吃點晚餐。好吸收掉一些酒精。」  
  
 **「我 _沒有_ 醉！」  
  
**「我也愛你……再見。」  
  
 **「我沒有。」  
  
** 「沒有什麼？」  
  
 **「醉。」  
  
** 「你說了算。」  
  
 **「嘿，** **Mycroft** **？」  
  
** 「什麼事，John？」　  
  
 **「謝了。」  
  
** 「不客氣。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「謝謝你，那些建議，John。」  
  
 **「小事。」  
  
** 「如果你告訴Gregory我打算問他搬來跟我一起住我會讓你的人生變成地獄。」  
  
 **「你當然會了。」  
  
  
** **< TBC>**


	12. John發飆而Greg喝酒

 

 

 

 

  **John(粗體字)** vs Greg(正常體)

 

 **「你不用待在這的。」  
  
** 「我想待在這。」  
  
 **「是，但你可能有更棒的事情好做……比方說跟你男友泡在一塊之類的。」  
**  
「不啦，Mycroft得工作。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「不是說我不想在Mycroft _沒事的時候_ 跟你泡在一起。我剛的意思是……呃……好吧，你……啊……」  
  
 **「閉嘴，** **Greg** **。」  
  
** 「好吧。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「抱歉。」  
  
 **「沒事的。」  
  
** 「所以，嗯……我帶了咖哩。」  
  
 **「我有兩天沒好好吃頓飯了。」  
  
** 「為什麼？」  
  
 **「因為** **Sherlock** **是個婊子。」  
  
** 「嗯……」  
  
 **「抱歉，抱歉。他就是……在廚房搞了個見鬼的實驗。」  
  
** 「哦。」  
  
 **「然後接著是廁所。」  
  
** 「是哦。」  
  
 **「然後是我的臥室。」  
  
** 「Shit。」  
  
 **「我吼完他以後他媽的累死了只能昏死在他的床上。沒時間吃晚餐。」  
  
** 「唔……」  
  
 **「抱歉，沒想讓你難過的。」  
  
** 「不，沒事的。吶，我拿些盤子給你。」  
  
 **「謝了，老兄。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「嗯……要看點<Doctor Who>或什麼嗎？」  
  
 **「好啊。你知道那些** **DVD** **放在哪。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「所以……」  
  
 **「咋？」  
  
** 「嗯……Mycroft說Sherlock又開始像個婊子了？」  
  
 **「是啊。」  
  
** 「嗯……抱歉，不過Sherlock一直都像個婊子。他幹了什麼不一樣的事嗎？」  
  
 **「就……就些小事，你懂嗎？」  
  
** 「不，我不懂。」  
  
 **「好吧，嗯……我告訴過你洗碗的事，對吧？」  
  
** 「對啊。」  
  
 **「他已經不再這麼幹了。他以前會在我洗碗的時候站在廚房邊跟我聊天。現在他要不是在廚房餐桌上幹些噁心的事就是坐在沙發上抱怨人生有多無趣。」  
  
** 「嗯……」  
  
 **「是啊，我知道他以前一直都是這樣。但那是在我們開始交往前的事。」  
  
** 「哦。」  
  
 **「是啊。」  
  
** 「然後……還有嗎？」  
  
 **「幹，我該從何說起？」  
  
** 「我看我需要來罐啤酒了，是嗎？」  
  
 **「在冰箱；也給我一** 罐 **。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「謝了。」  
  
** 「Okay，繼續吧。」  
  
 **「好了，所以他會搞些顯然有特定目的但毫無意義的操蛋瘋狂實驗。」  
  
** 「是。」  
  
 **「他現在是 _無時不刻_ 的搞，他媽的到處搞！以前都還只是關在廚房幹而已。甚至那時候他都沒對我的茶伸過魔爪。現在我不能碰我們的 _任何_ 食物因為** **Sherlock** **全動過手腳。他搗亂我的床，我的衣服，我的筆電，淋浴器，他媽的 _每樣東西_ 。」  
  
**「這太糟了。」  
  
 **「太糟？ _太糟_ ？這他媽的完全爛透了根本！」  
  
**「Okay...」  
  
 **「而且他不吃東西！我確認過了，不管我啥時在他面前擺一碟吃的他就把它偷扔出窗外。結果現在我們家外頭的街上有一群他媽的流浪貓狗在四處徘徊，還有人打電話給** **Hudson** **太太抱怨不時有他媽的食物從這房子飛出來！」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「他又開始抽菸了；我在我的晨袍裡發現半包菸，還在沙發墊下找到三包空的。他上我的博客貼了一堆跟蜜蜂有關的垃圾，然後發短訊給我姐詳細說明我喜歡那種男人，還跟** **Dimmock** **警探說我崇拜小黃瓜！」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「但最糟糕的是──你他媽的是在笑我嗎？」  
  
** 「……呃。」  
  
 **「這他媽的有什麼好笑的？」  
  
** 「那個……嗯……小－小黃瓜那件事。」  
  
 **「喔，你覺的那很搞笑，是嗎？」  
  
** 「……一點點。」  
  
 **「你真是個爛貨，你知道嗎？一個天殺的、他媽的骯髒的──」  
  
** 「是是，好了好了。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我很抱歉，好嗎？就……回頭繼續講吧。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「John？」  
  
 **「我沒有性生活了！！！！！」  
  
** 「呃……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「John，兄弟，你還好嗎？」  
  
 **「不好。」  
  
** 「嗯……」  
  
 **「我已經兩個月沒做了。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「什麼？」  
  
 **「** ** **是啊。** 」  
  
**「真－真的嗎？」  
  
 **「** ** **沒錯。** 」  
  
**「耶穌基督啊。」  
  
 **「是啊。」  
  
** 「我跟Mycroft有做，差不多吧，每隔幾天二十次。」  
(曬什麼恩愛啊探長!!! 你是想閃死醬醬嗎!!!! XDDD)  
  
 **「謝了，** **Grag** **，可真有幫助。」  
  
** 「對不起。呃……你們為什麼兩個月都沒做了？」  
  
 **「我不知道！」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「我差不多是在倒貼** **Sherlock** **了，而他只是無視我或找藉口。我坐上他的大腿他說他累了。我在他淋浴的時候堵他結果他說他得上廁所。我撸他的老二然後他說，『雖然我很想，** **John** **，但我有個實驗得去處理。』」  
  
** 「老天爺……」  
  
 **「是啊。」  
  
** 「好吧……我不知道還能說什麼了。」  
  
 **「你……你想他是不是想跟我分手？」  
  
** 「啥？不是！」  
  
 **「你怎麼能這麼確定？」  
  
** 「因為這可是Sherlock！他是個癮君子而你就是被他看上的毒品！」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「說真的，兄弟，我不覺得Sherlock打算跟你分手。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我是說，顯然是……有發生了 _什麼事_ ，但不是，我不覺得他想跟你分手。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「John？」  
  
 **「嗯……好吧。」  
  
** 「我說真的，兄弟。」  
  
 **「嗯。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「要我跟他談談嗎？」  
  
 **「好像那有什麼用似的。」  
**  
「好吧……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「再來一罐啤酒？」  
  
 **「好啊，謝了。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **Greg** **？」  
  
** 「是？」  
  
 **「謝了。」  
  
** 「不用客氣，兄弟。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我確信Sherlock會清醒的。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我是說，他是個天才；他會明白他就快要砸鍋了。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「他──」  
  
 **「** **Greg** **？」  
  
** 「是？」  
  
 **「閉上嘴看** **< Doctor Who>** **吧。」  
  
** 「好吧。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「謝謝你。」  
  
** 「不客氣。」  
  
  
  
<醬醬你也太慘之TBC>


	13. Mycroft有問題而Greg罵髒話

 

 

 

  
**Mycroft(粗體字)** vs Greg(正常體) 

 

 **「現在我只需要期待** **Gregory** **能即時到家……當然他會即時到家了，** **Anthea** **已經向我保證過了而且** **Sherlock** **那個作家的案子也已經結束了……雖然我實在不懂為什麼他花這麼久才破案……** **okay** **，所以……我就只要等著……等著……現在我在自言自語了……嗯，也許我終究還是發瘋了……至少我還能跟** **Gregory** **做愛。」  
  
** 「去你媽的王八蛋！」  
  
 **「這聽起來可不太好。」  
  
** 「我要親手掐死那個他媽的─Mycroft？」  
  
 **「** **Hello, love.** **」**  
  
「你……你在這做什麼？」  
  
 **「我們有一整週沒見面了。」  
  
** 「呃……對，我知道，但是……」  
  
 **「我想我們可以好好吃頓晚餐。」  
  
** 「你……做了晚餐？」  
  
 **「嗯……我買了晚餐然後裝好盤。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「它在烤箱裡。」  
  
** 「這是……哇，你真是……太棒了，你知道嗎？」  
  
 **「你確定嗎？」  
  
** 「是啊，為啥我會不確定？」  
  
 **「你剛到家的時候聽起來很煩。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「然後現在你嘆起氣來了。」**  
  
「抱歉，抱歉。只是……就Sherlock。」  
  
 **「啊。」  
  
** 「但還是別聊你弟了，okay？」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「我得說；接吻遠比聊我弟要好多了。」  
  
** 「嘿，是啊，就知道你會這麼說。所以晚餐吃什麼？」  
  
 **「義大利菜。」  
  
** 「嗯，我的最愛。」  
  
 **「我知道。」  
  
** 「你當然知道了；早在我們交往前你就知道了。」  
  
 **「當然了。」  
  
** 「把盤子端出來，我先去換衣服。」  
  
 **「為什麼你要換衣服？」  
  
** 「這身衣服都穿三天了。」  
  
 **「啊，好吧，請務必換掉。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「在次謝了，love。」  
  
 **「不客氣。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「嗯，這真棒！」  
  
 **「很高興你這麼覺得。」  
  
** 「哪裡買的？」  
  
 **「這個嘛……」  
  
** 「我大概不會想知道這有多貴吧，是嗎？」  
  
 **「大概不會，不。」  
  
** 「好吧這很美味。」  
  
 **「我很高興。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「你今天過得如何？」  
  
 **「一般般。」  
  
** 「哦？」  
 **  
「嗯。跟政府官員開了一堆會議。很想殺了他們大部份人。」  
  
** 「嘿嘿。」  
  
 **「我也和** **David** **開了會不過只是順一下他下一個要跟女王討論的計劃。」  
  
** 「當然。」  
  
 **「然後** **Adelaide** **來電；她從今天起將待在城裡三週。」  
  
** 「哦耶，她有帶Tome和Sidney一起來嗎？」  
  
 **「這次沒有。」  
  
** 「噢，太討厭了！我好想見見那個小澳洲政府寶寶。」  
  
 **「嘻嘻；我們還不知道** **Sidney** **是不是能打敗** **Adelaide** **呢。」  
  
** 「是啊，好吧我猜Sidney會的。」  
  
 **「你說了算，** **love** **。」  
  
** (譯注：搞不清楚Adelaide, Tom, Sidney是在指誰，但感謝[kiku_azuya](../../../../users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya)的提示，Adelaide是南澳這個省份的主要大城，Sidney則是新南威爾斯的主要城市之一，而首都是新南威爾斯的另一個城市Canberra（但是跟Sidney比起來是小而美的小小城鎮XD），大概是兩人的共同朋友但名字很有梗吧？)  
  
「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「你今天過得如何？** **Gregory** **？」**  
  
「呃……」  
  
 **「這麼糟？」  
  
** 「嗯……是還好，除了兩天沒睡之外。」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **。」  
  
** 「怎麼？我得工作啊。」  
  
 **「你得多照顧自己一點。」  
  
** 「是是；總之，一切都好直到Sherlock跟John出現。」  
  
 **「哦？」  
  
** 「是啊，他們……嗯，在吵架。」  
  
 **「還在吵？我以為他們現在已經和好了。距離你上次和** **John** **聊聊 **都** 已經過 **了** 一個禮拜 **了** 。」  
  
**「是啊，而他們還是……好吧不是那種吵架……只是Sherlock表現得很渣。」  
  
 **「怎麼說？」  
  
** 「記得我跟你說過的那些事嗎？關於那些實驗和問題行為和兩個月沒做愛的事？」  
  
 **「哦，記得。」  
  
** 「是啊，就那樣。」  
  
 **「好吧。」  
  
** 「我真的很想揍扁Sherlock的臉。」  
  
 **「我不覺得會有人怪你的。」  
  
** 「是啊……總之John在無視Sherlock，意思是Sherlock就像他平常一樣渾球但是已經沒有John能保護我們這些普通人免受他的殘害了。」  
  
 **「哦……」  
  
** 「我發誓Sally真的會殺了他。」  
  
 **「我懂了…」  
  
** 「還有Anderson。」  
  
 **「好吧。」  
  
** 「還有我，一半以上的員警，John－」  
  
 **「我知道了，** **Gregory** **。」  
  
** 「Sherlock真是他媽的賤貨－」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **。」  
  
** 「－而且他還惹到我頭上來，這就是為什麼我從今天下午開始就心情不好。」  
  
 **「這不代表你就得用上這樣下流的詞彙。」  
  
** 「你喜歡我暴粗口的。」  
  
 **「嗯……在臥室的話，沒錯。」  
  
** 「Okay，好吧那我就把 _髒髒_ 留到臥室再講了。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「快把東西吃完。」  
  
** 「是的，長官。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「……你想要我去跟** **Sherlock** **聊聊嗎？」  
  
** 「哦謝天謝地！」  
  
 **「你等我問這句話等多久了？」  
  
** 「一整個禮拜了！」  
  
 **「** **Okay** **，** **Gregory** **，我會和** **Sherlock** **談談。」  
  
** 「謝謝你！」  
  
 **「雖然我不確定這會有用。」  
  
** 「這是為了John；Sherlock會聽的。他只是需要有人把它塞進他那顆豬頭裡。」  
  
 **「這真的讓你很煩，是嗎？」  
  
** 「John是我最好的朋友而且他很不好。我希望一切都能好起來。」  
  
 **「我明白。」  
  
** 「而且我不想因為殺了我男友的弟弟而被逮。」  
  
 **「當然不行了。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「這真是美味。」  
  
 **「很高興你喜歡。」  
  
** 「嗯，那真是謝謝你了。」  
  
 **「不用客氣。還有冰淇淋在冷凍庫和巧克力在冰箱。」  
  
** 「喔天啊，你真是 _史上_ 最棒的男朋友！」  
  
 **「所以你是為了我的巧克力才愛我的。」  
  
** 「可惡，你逮到我了。我該怎麼補償你呢？」  
  
 **「嗯……」  
  
** 「也許我可以……吃掉你身上的巧克力？」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「或是冰淇淋？」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「來搬進臥室繼續。」  
  
 **「不。」  
  
** 「什麼？」  
  
 **「不是，我是說……不。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「我的意思是……該死。」  
  
** 「Mycroft－」  
  
 **「搬來跟我住。」  
  
** 「什麼？」  
  
 **「搬來跟我住。」  
  
** 「我……你…什麼？」  
  
 **「這就是為什麼我不想搬進臥室繼續……還不想。我想先問你然後……好吧，我已經問了。」  
  
** 「你認真的？」  
  
 **「是的。」  
  
** 「但……」  
  
 **「但……？」  
  
** 「你整頓晚餐都沒有死盯著我。」  
  
 **「…什麼？」  
  
** 「通常如果你有問題，或想告訴我什麼事，你會結巴然後死盯著我一整個人都怪怪的。」  
  
 **「我才沒有。」  
  
** 「你想約我出去的時候有 _還有_ 你告訴我你愛我的時候也是。」  
  
 **「……我好像是嘛？」  
  
** 「沒錯。」  
  
 **「好吧……顯然我已經有進步了。」  
  
** 「顯然是。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「所以…」**  
  
「Fuck yes.」  
  
 **「真的？」  
  
** 「對！天啊，Mycroft，沒有比這能讓我更高興的事了！」  
  
 **「即使是個奧林匹克游泳比賽尺寸大小的巧克力池也不行嗎？」  
  
** 「不行。」  
  
 **「我愛你。」  
  
** 「我也愛你。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「我想我們可以一起去看房子。」  
  
** 「Mycroft？」  
  
 **「是？」  
  
** 「等會再說。現在做愛。」  
  
 **「我以為－」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「現在，做愛，馬上。」  
  
** 「嗯，好孩子。」

 

<TBC>


	14. Sherlock是個笨蛋而Mycroft是個聖人

 

 

  
**Mycroft(** **粗體字** **)** vs Sherlock(正常體)

  **「** **Sherlock** **，我們得談談。」  
  
** 「是啊，Mycroft。你就說你的吧。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **－」  
  
** 「就因為你終於 _有人要_ 了不代表你可以開始攝取蛋糕了。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **，別再幼稚了！」  
  
** 「好了看來 _有人_ 今早起床起錯邊了。」 **  
  
「你真的在挑戰我的耐性，小弟。」  
  
** 「是說倒底那什麼意思？怎麼會有人因為起床起錯邊就影響情緒？」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **，我們真的得談談。」  
  
** 「我以為我們已經在 _談_ 了。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **…」  
  
** 「這不就是我們正在做的事嗎？說說話，交換意見？」  
  
 **「不，就你在瞎扯床跟情緒的事兒。」  
  
** 「還有你的體重；別忘記那點。」  
  
 **「哪忘得掉？」  
  
** 「所以你想幹嘛？我很忙的。」  
  
 **「你離忙還遠得很。你只是坐在長椅上玩……」  
  
** 「PSP。」  
  
 **「那，我請問一下，什麼是** **PSP** **？」  
  
** 「Play Station Portable；一種可攜式的遊戲機。」  
  
 **「我懂了。」  
  
** 「我在Anderon的桌上發現的。他惹我討厭所以我就偷來了。」  
  
 **「你當然是了。」  
  
** 「我現在玩的這個叫做《俠盜獵車手：自由城故事》(Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories)。」  
  
 **「** **Okay** **……」  
  
** 「你可以在裡面殺人；你知道嗎？」  
  
 **「了不起。現在，** **Sherlock** **，我們 _真的_ 得──」  
  
**「我曾拿著球棒四處揍那些妓女。真神奇。」  
  
 **「只要你別在日常生活中做相同的嘗試。」  
  
** 「當然不會－啊，對了，把這兒當自己家吧。你要茶嗎？還是來點蛋糕？」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **－」  
  
** 「我在說什麼呢？當然你會選蛋糕了。」  
  
 **「** **SHERLOCK** **！」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「你有沒有在聽啊？」  
  
** 「哪能不聽？你就會說個不停。」  
  
 **「我們得談談。」  
  
** 「你已經說過了。」  
  
 **「你得認真聽。」  
  
** 「隨便你吧。」  
  
 **「我很擔心。」  
  
** 「關於……？」  
  
 **「你跟** **John** **。」  
  
** 「我們很好。」  
  
 **「你確定嗎？」  
  
** 「當然。」  
  
 **「那為什麼** **John要去** **酒吧 ** **跟** **Gregory****** **聊你的事？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「還有為什麼他在過去這三週內有七晚跑來我們的公寓過夜？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「這很 _不好_ ，** **Sherlock** **，問題很大。如果你不搞定的話你會失去** **John** **的。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「我去泡茶。你想要點什麼嗎？」  
  
** 「…不要。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「現在，來談談。」  
  
** 「關於…？」  
  
 **「** **John** **。」  
  
** 「你為什麼想談John？」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **很……擔心他。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「而且我也是，** **Sherlock** **。」  
  
** 「為什麼？他完全沒有問題。他健康又快樂。」  
  
 **「健康？沒錯。快樂？沒有。」  
  
** 「抱歉？」  
  
 **「我不到五分鐘前才說了** **John** **一直……那個字叫什麼來著？啊，對了，婊。** **John** **一直在跟** **Gregory** **婊你，在過去兩個月以來每周至少四次。再加上他在我家沙發上渡過的那些夜晚，還有他在案子間無視你， _還有_ 他額外加的手術班，這一切說明了什麼……？」  
  
**「……」  
  
 **「這說明了他很不好，** **Sherlock** **。」  
  
** 「是……」  
  
 **「因為你。」  
  
** 「這……」  
  
 **「我想知道你倒底為什麼像個賤貨那樣對待你愛的男人。」  
  
** 「賤－賤貨？」  
  
 **「你在結巴了，不是我。」  
  
** 「不……我是說對……呃，你從什麼時候開始說髒話了？」  
  
 **「自從我的小弟決定當個白癡拋棄他生命中最棒的事物開始。」  
  
** 「我沒有要拋棄任何事！」  
  
 **「那你為什麼把** **John** **當垃圾一樣對待？」  
  
** 「我沒有！」  
  
 **「你有！」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **，老實說，我不知道為什麼你表現成這個樣子。我知道你可以很混蛋，而且簡直難以相處，但不知怎麼在過去幾個月你竟然還能更糟。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「所以你打算要告訴我發生什麼事了嗎？還是** **John** **得成為我和** **Gregory** **一起住的公寓裡的固定設備了？」  
  
** 「不行！」  
  
 **「不行什麼？」  
  
** 「你不許擁有他，他是我的！」  
  
 **「我才沒想要他！」  
  
** 「那你為什麼要帶他走？」  
  
 **「我沒有，他自己跑來的！」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **，你為什麼要這樣？你為什麼要無視** **John** **？你為什麼把他當廢物似的？還有見鬼的你 **為什麼** 不跟他做愛了？」　  
  
**「呃……」  
  
 **「我跟** **Gregory** **交往 **至今 **快**** 九個月 **了** 我們沒有一週不做愛的。」  
  
**「Mycroft－」  
  
 **「我知道這不是某種你想知道的事但說真的，如果 _我_ 都能維持下來了你為什麼不行？」  
  
**「Mycroft－」  
  
 **「你比我還年輕十歲！」  
  
** 「 _Mycroft_ －」  
  
 **「為什麼你見鬼的要跟** **John** **分手？」  
  
** 「MYCROFT！」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我 _沒有_ 要跟John分手！」  
  
 **「那你見鬼的在搞什麼？」**  
  
「我…我，呃……」  
  
 **「嗯？」  
  
** 「我……我沒有……我是說，這不是我的錯。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我…我沒發現我……做了什麼。」  
  
 **「……你說啥？」  
  
** 「好吧，我知道我沒跟John做愛了，但──」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **！」  
  
** 「我沒有發現到事情變這麼糟。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我以為我是在……給他空間……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「在我……嗯……」  
  
 **「在你……？」  
  
** 「我想跟他結婚。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「什麼？」**  
  
「我想跟John結婚。我打算跟他求婚。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「這就是我為什麼沒跟他睡的原因。我一直在忙著搞定一些東西－我想把事情搞 _對_ 。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **，你 _肯定_ 是在開玩笑。」  
  
**「為什麼我肯定是在開玩笑？」  
  
 **「你把** **John** **當團屎是因為你想跟他結婚？」  
  
** 「不是。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我……我一直在忙著找合適的戒指和想出一個正確的求婚方式。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **！」  
  
** 「怎麼？」  
  
 **「** **John** **以為你要跟他分手！」  
  
** 「什麼？為什麼？」  
  
 **「哦，我不知道……也許是因為你一直待他如糞土？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「真是的，** **Sherlock** **。」  
  
** 「我不是有意的。」  
  
 **「我知道。」  
  
** 「我……我該怎麼辦？」  
  
 **「告訴** **John** **實情。」  
  
** 「可是我都計劃好了！」  
  
 **「你不趕快告訴他實情的話你馬上就要失去他了。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「你還在等什麼？」  
  
** 「是！對！呃……圍巾……圍巾……我的圍巾在哪？」  
  
 **「這兒。」  
  
** 「好。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **？」  
  
** 「什麼？」  
  
 **「你也許會想脫掉你的晨袍。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「然後穿上你的鞋子…襪子先來！」  
  
** 「對，對……對。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「我的車在樓下。我會傳訊給** **Anthea** **讓她帶你去見** **John** **，他** **目前** **跟** **Gregory** **在酒吧。」  
  
** 「……對－好。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「你去哪兒，告訴** **John** **你是個混蛋而且你很抱歉，然後問他要不要跟你結婚！」  
  
** 「……對－好。」  
  
 **「行嗎？」  
  
** 「好，我去！」  
  
 **「總算是。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft？」  
 **  
「你為什麼還站在這裡？」  
  
** 「……謝謝你。」  
  
 **「不用客氣……」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「真是，我怎麼會跟他有血緣關係？……我該提醒一下** **Anthea** **……和** **Gregory** **…** **Gregory** **？我很好，** **love** **。呃…你可能需要做一下心理準備……我送** **Sherlock** **去酒吧了。」**

**  
  
  
  
<偵探你要不要這麼離譜啊!!!!!之TBC>  
**


	15. Sherlock是個白癡而John很困惑

 

 

 

  
**Sherlock(粗體字)** vs John(正常體) 

 

「Greg？Greg？他跑哪去了？」  
  
 **「** **John** **！」  
  
** 「Sherlock？你在這裡幹嘛？」  
  
 **「我們……得……談談……」  
  
** 「呃……你怎麼喘成這樣？」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「你看看，現在知道抽煙會有什麼下場了吧？」  
  
 **「呃……」  
  
** 「你想幹嘛，Sherlock？」  
  
 **「我愛你。」  
  
** 「……所以？」  
  
 **「好吧，是我自己活該。」  
  
** 「是啊，沒錯。」  
  
 **「我很抱歉，** **John** **。我知道我們曾經……」  
  
** 「我們曾經……？」  
  
 **「我們能不能到別的隱密點的地方談？」  
  
** 「為什麼要？幹麻不就在大庭廣眾下吵？」  
  
 **「我不是想找吵架。」  
  
** 「是喔，可我們一直在吵架。」  
  
 **「是……那是我的錯。」  
  
** 「對那他媽的就是！」　  
  
 **「我們能不能至少坐下來？」  
  
** 「行。但我要先來杯啤酒。」  
  
 **「當然。」  
  
** 「還要一個起司漢堡。」  
  
 **「當然。」  
  
** 「而且是你付錢。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Sherlock！」  
  
 **「當然！」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「現在好了。什麼事？」  
  
 **「我非常，非常，非常抱歉我之前表現！」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **Mycroft** **最近提醒了我，我表現得像個……呃……」  
  
** 「賤貨？」  
  
 **「** **John** **－」  
  
** 「蠢貨？」  
  
 **「** **John** **，拜託。」  
  
** 「他媽的豬頭？」  
  
 **「……這也是我自己活該。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **，真的，我很抱歉。我本來……我有個計劃，你知道嗎，而且我都計劃好了！但我沒發現到我把你折騰得這麼慘。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「拜託說點什麼。」  
  
** 「你想我說啥？過去幾週你可幹得好極了，Sherlock。我不知道現在你幹麻還要費心道歉，因為你顯然一點都不在乎這一切。」  
  
 **「** **John** **，拜託，我 _真的_ 在乎。」  
  
**「哦是嘛？」  
  
 **「是的。」  
  
** 「但還是Mycroft提醒你有多混蛋你才來道歉。」  
  
 **「我知道，我很抱歉。我……拜託，** **John** **，我真的不知道我有這麼……糟糕。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「我知道這一切有點……不太好。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **，我真的是有理由的。」  
  
** 「喔是嘛？那是啥？你想跟我分手？」  
  
 **「什麼？！」  
  
** 「這是我唯一想得到的理由，Sherlock！你待我比我們剛認識的時候還糟糕！你要我怎麼想？」  
  
 **「我愛你啊。」  
  
** 「好啊你表達的方式可真好笑。」  
  
 **「** **John** **，拜託，我……我……」  
  
** 「幹嘛，Sherlock？ _幹嘛_ ？」  
  
 **「我……等等，我應該要先跪下來的。」  
  
** 「……什－什麼？」  
  
 **「我還沒買戒指因為我找不到夠好的。但我發誓我會給你買一個。」  
  
** 「…… _啥_ ？」  
 **  
「我有一個大計劃，我是說真的。我打算帶你去** **Angelo** **餐聽，我們第一次一起吃──好吧，只有你在吃，總之都一樣。然－然後我們第一次真正的約會也在那裡，記得嗎？」  
  
** 「Sherlock，你幹嘛跪著？別、別人在看了。」  
  
 **「很好；就讓他們看。」  
  
** 「Sherlock──」  
  
 **「** **John Hamish Watsin** **，我真的非常非常抱歉我那樣對待你。我知道我算不上好男友，而且我知道你一直都在忍讓我。」  
  
** 「Sherlock──」  
  
 **「聽我說完，** **John** **， _拜託_ 。」  
  
**「……」  
  
 **「我知道我無禮，頑固，糟糕，是團真正的惡夢。我知道我沒用你值得的方式好好待你。我很抱歉我是這麼……這麼 _混帳_ ，就在這過去幾週。但我從不是故意要這麼對待你的。」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「我有過一個計劃，** **John** **！但那現在一點也不重要了──要讓一切完美一點也不重要了。唯一重要的是我愛你，而且希望你還會愛我。」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **……你願意跟我結婚嗎？」**  
  
「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「什－什麼？」  
  
 **「你願意跟我結婚嗎，** **John** **？」**  
  
「我…… _啥_ ？」  
  
 **「我曾計劃要好好跟你求婚──用戒指，在美好的晚餐以後……但那沒成。所以…我就現在問你了，** **John Hamish Watson** **，做我的丈夫。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「認－認真的？」  
  
 **「是的，** **John** **，我這輩子沒有這麼認真過。」  
  
** 「就是說……你忽視我，不跟我做愛，都是因為你想跟我 _求婚_ ？」  
  
 **「是。我從沒求婚過，我不知道該怎麼做才好，而且……我承認我真的待你很糟糕。我願意做任何事， _任何事_ ，來補償你。因為我愛你而且想跟你共渡下半輩子。」  
  
**「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **？拜託說好。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「你要為我們所有的晚餐付帳直到我覺得夠了為止。」  
  
 **「絕對行。」  
  
** 「而且……你得做早餐，瞭嗎？在我休假的時候送到 _床上_ 來。」  
  
 **「好的，** **John** **。」  
  
** 「而且在任何我想要的時候做愛，而 _不是_ 你想要的時候。」  
  
 **「好的，** **John，** **不管要付出多少代價。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「好。」  
  
 **「** **J-John** **？」  
  
** 「我願意，Sherlock。」  
  
 **「真－真的嗎？」  
  
** 「是的，你這個白癡，我願意跟你結婚。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「大家在看了。」  
  
 **「我不在乎；我才剛訂婚呢。」  
  
** 「嘿，我也是欸。」  
  
 **「我會搞定一切** ** **的** ，** **John** **，我發誓。」  
  
** 「該死的你最好會。就從帶我回家搞我開始吧！」　  
  
 **「馬上辦，** **love** **。」**  


 

{oOo}

  

 

  
**Mycroft(粗體字)** vs Greg(正常體)

  
  
「所以……讓我搞清楚……Sherlock表現得像個渾帳是因為……他想跟John _結婚_ ？」  
  
 **「是的。」  
  
** 「……他媽的這是什麼道理？」  
  
 **「我小弟一向就沒什麼道理。我很清楚，我跟他一起長大的。」  
  
** 「是啊……」  
  
 **「他們會沒事的，** **Gregory** **。」  
  
** 「你確定嗎？」  
  
 **「他們彼此相愛而且** **John** **已經習慣我弟表現的像個白癡。他會原諒他的──在** **Sherlock** **卑躬屈膝祈求原諒以後，然後他們會結婚的。」  
  
** 「希望是。Sherlock怪成這樣，對John來說卻很完美。」  
  
 **「是的，他是啊。」  
  
** 「而John讓他變得……」  
  
 **「沒那麼瘋狂？」  
  
** 「比較好控制，我想說的是。」  
  
 **「我想兩者皆是。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **Gregory……** **」  
  
** 「是。」  
  
 **「我想他們絕對會和好的。」**  
  
「是啊…」  
  
 **「我一直不知道** **John** **有這麼強壯。」  
  
** 「是啊……」  
  
 **「你就只能說這句嗎？」  
  
** 「在看到那兩隻走進來，親熱成一團，幾乎是在門上就做起來了時我還能說啥？」  
  
 **「……嗯只有** ** _John_** **在走。」  
  
** 「我們現在該離開了。」  
  
 **「為什麼？」  
  
** 「Mycroft，他們要做愛了！就在這裡，在他們的臥室！」  
  
 **「嗯這裡 _的確是_ 他們家。」  
  
**「……而且Sherlock很會叫，顯然。」  
  
 **「那還是走吧。」  
  
** 「嘿嘿嘿。」  
  
 **「閉嘴。」  
  
  
  
<2014年再見了之TBC>**

 


	16. 開心，體貼，聰明，暗自思量

  
**John(粗體字)** vs Greg(正常體)

 

 

「你也 _太_ 高興了吧。」  
  
 **「我要結婚了。」  
  
** 「你就跟每個人講不停。」  
  
 **「我就愛看我每次提醒** **Anderson** **時他那個臉。」  
  
** 「那真的是很滑稽。」  
  
 **「好像他生吞了檸檬似的。」  
  
** 「而且還被問到他自己去上Sherlock－ _噢_ ！」　  
  
 **「不許開那個玩笑！」  
  
** 「冷靜點。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **是 _我的_ ！」  
  
**「每個遇見你的人都知道Sherlock是你的啦。」  
  
 **「是啊，好吧…」  
  
** 「Sherlock在每次有女人跟你調情的時候跟你摟摟抱抱、捏捏屁股也很有幫助。」  
  
 **「我就喜歡他這樣。」  
  
** 「你當然了。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「再來一杯啤酒？」  
  
** 「謝啦。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「所以…」  
  
** 「所以？」  
  
 **「你想你跟** **Mycroft** **會綁在一起嗎？」  
  
** 「嘩，這哪來的問題？」  
  
 **「嗯我就要結婚了，跟** **Mycroft** **的 _弟弟_ ，這會讓你想到這種事。」  
  
**「……」  
  
 **「你也 _有_ 在想。」  
  
**「嗯……是啊，一點點。」  
  
 **「所以？」  
  
** 「……我可以想像自己和Mycroft結婚的樣子。」  
  
 **「是哦？」  
  
** 「我從沒想過要再婚，你知道的，自從我離婚以後。」  
  
 **「是啊。」  
  
** 「我總是以為我我絕不會再來一次了。我是說，在我老婆之後我差不多對女人沒啥吸引力了。而且我從沒想過和個 _男人_ 結婚。但……Mycroft出現了。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「他真的是……很神奇。」  
  
 **「我知道。我是說，我沒想 _要_ 他，而且在第一次見到他的時候我以為他是個混蛋──」  
  
**「喂！」  
  
 **「－但我漸漸喜歡上他了。 _而且_ 他還能讓他那個蠢弟弟 **長點** 腦子。」  
  
**「他很了不起。」  
  
 **「是啊，我知道了啦。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「你想你會問嗎？還是** **Mycroft** **？」  
  
** 「我不知道。是Mycroft先說『我愛你』的。 _而且_ 也是他先問 _我_ 般去跟他一起住。所以……我猜會是他吧。你知道，如果他有打算要結婚的話。」  
  
 **「我原本以為他在我們剛認識的時候 _就_ 結婚了。」  
  
**「為什麼？」  
  
 **「右手上的戒指。我見過有人把婚戒戴在右手上的。」  
  
** 「是啊，我也以為他已經結婚了。但後來，總之……」  
  
 **「是啊。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「也許你該，你知道，問問他。」  
  
** 「哦是啊；『嘿，Mycroft，要不要跟我結婚？』」  
  
 **「嗯不是像 _那個_ 樣子。」  
  
**「……」  
  
 **「就……提出來。」  
  
** 「是哦。」  
  
 **「這是唯一的方法。」  
  
** 「除非他突然單膝跪下求婚。」  
  
 **「沒錯。」  
  
** 「或在做完愛以我問我。」  
  
 **「啥？」  
  
** 「Mycroft會變得很……呃，敢說，在做愛時或做愛後。」  
  
 **「是哦？」  
  
** 「嗯。總是誇獎我，說他愛我，說我很棒。」  
  
 **「哦天啊。」  
  
** 「怎麼？」  
  
 **「我再也無法直視他了。」  
  
** 「至少你可沒親耳聽過。」  
  
 **「我 _告訴過你_ 要先敲門的。」  
  
**「我從沒想過你們兩個會在咖啡桌上就搞起來了。」  
  
 **「嗯……** **Sherlock** **就裸著走進來然後我──」**  
  
「 _真的_ 不需要聽細節。」  
  
 **「但──」  
  
** 「閉嘴喝你的啤酒。」  
  
 **「是的，** **Gregory** **。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **Mycroft** **會叫你** **Gregory** **嗎？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「還是說他用喊的？」  
  
** 「閉嘴！」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「別笑了。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我警告你啊，John。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「混帳。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「再來一杯？」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「我請客。」  
  
** 「謝啦。」

  
 

{oOo}

 

 

  
**Mycroft(粗體字)** vs Sherlock(正常體)

 

 

「好了，怎麼回事？」  
 **  
「什麼？」**  
  
「你從到這裡來之後就只會坐在那裡盯著牆。」  
  
 **「……因為我喜歡你的壁紙？」  
  
** 「你 _本來_ 是個高階騙子的。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「怎麼了？」  
  
 **「你真的想知道？」  
  
** 「我寧願你別在我想讀點東西的時候坐在那裡盯著牆；很煩。」  
  
 **「當然了。」**  
  
「所以？」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft－」  
  
 **「我…我一直在想著關於……」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「……結婚的事。」  
  
** 「…okay。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我猜你想過要跟Greogory求婚？」  
  
 **「嗯……就一般關於結婚的事兒。」  
  
** 「我懂了。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「這讓你困擾了？」  
  
 **「有點。」  
  
** 「就直問他吧。」  
  
 **「如果這太快了呢？」  
  
** 「這 _的確_ 是太快了。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **…」  
  
** 「別嘆氣，Mycroft。你和Gregory交往了…多久，一年了？」  
  
 **「十三個月。」  
  
** 「是，好吧……這可能有點快。我問John是在我們交往三年了以後。但這是你們的感情生活，不是我們兩個。如果那感覺對了，那就問吧。或者，等到Gregory問。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「怎麼？那是什麼表情？」  
  
 **「你什麼時候變得這麼……聰明了？」  
  
** 「我 _一直_ 都是聰明來著。」  
  
 **「不在感情上。」  
  
** 「嗯但我們兩個就我交往最久。你在Lestrade之前交往最久才12週。」  
  
 **「我以為** **Dermont** **很可愛。」  
  
** 「他在你 _烤他_ 的時候才性奮，Mycroft。」  
  
 **「每個人都有自己的……癖好。」  
  
** 「這念頭真是太讓人驚恐了。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycorft，就……多想想，okay？別因為我跟John要結婚了就跟著一起跳進來了。又不趕時間，畢竟你跟Gregory都住在一起了。」  
  
 **「這倒是。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「謝謝你，** **Sherlock** **。」  
  
** 「不客氣，Mycroft。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **Greogry** **和** **John** **應該很快就會回來了。」  
  
** 「是啊。」  
  
 **「所以……再開一次我的體重玩笑？」  
  
** 「你還說我幼稚。」  
  
 **「畢竟大家都這麼期待。」  
  
** 「當然了。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「他們知道我們也愛對方。」  
  
** 「他們當然知道了。」  
  
 **「所以我們為什麼要一直吵架？」  
  
** 「因為我們就不幹別的事。」  
  
 **「而且這很好玩。」  
  
** 「沒錯。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我該送個備忘錄到糕餅店去；『小心Mycroft Holmes』」  
  
 **「你的幼稚程度真是讓我震驚，小弟。」  
  
** 「娘娘腔。」  
  
 **「小鬼頭。」  
  
** 「大混蛋。」  
  
 **「臭婊子。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「來點餅乾？」  
  
 **「好的。」  
  
  
  
  
<看完S301再來翻這章特別覺得溫馨之TBC>  
**


	17. Love, Love, Love and... Love!

 

  
**Sherlock(粗體字)** vs John(正常體)

 

「我真不敢相信，再過四個月我們就要 _結婚_ 了。」  
  
 **「是啊，我們要結婚了。」  
  
** 「第一次見面的時候我想都沒想過會有這一天。」  
  
 **「沒嗎？」  
  
** 「絕對沒有。我那時是直的。」  
  
 **「** ** _John_** **。」**  
  
「好吧，幾乎是直的。」  
  
 **「然後你遇見我。」  
  
** 「然後我遇見你。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
**  
「我好愛你，Sherlock。」  
  
 **「我也愛你。謝謝你原諒我。」  
  
** 「是啊，好吧，就是沒法對你生氣太久。」  
  
 **「感謝上帝。」  
  
** 「特別是在邊洗澡邊美妙的來一發以後。」  
  
 **「你跟淋浴性愛是怎麼回事啊？」  
  
** 「我也不知道。就那些水和肥皂和……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「……** **John** **？」  
  
** 「想再洗個澡嗎？」  
  
 **「我們兩小時前才剛洗過。就是，如果你記得的話，導致洗洗做，然後是地板做，然後是沙發做，然後是真正的床上做，也就是為什麼我們會在這兒，躺在床上，既累又屁股酸痛。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「洗澡去？」  
  
 **「沒問題。」**  
  
 

{oOo}

 **  
「** **John** **，我們真的需要休息一下了。」  
  
** 「我們還有三個月要彌補。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「好吧，是 _你_ 還有三個月要彌補。」  
  
 **「但** **John** **，我的屁股痛！」  
  
** 「那你就攻吧。」  
  
 **「我的老二痛。」  
  
** 「很好。」  
  
 **「如果我們一直這樣下去，到了蜜月時就會累到不想做了。」  
  
** 「不我們不會的。」  
  
 **「不會嗎？」  
  
** 「不～，因為每次你說不，我就會給你一個性感的眼神，然後你就會投降了。」  
  
 **「…才不會。」  
  
** 「就是會。」  
  
 **「才 _不會_ 。」  
  
**「就是 _會_ 。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「哈，你看我是對的吧。」  
  
 **「** **Fuck you.** **」  
  
** 「Ooh, yes please.」  
  
 **「** ** _Noo_** **!** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **J-John** **，我累了。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **John** **， _拜託你_ 。」  
  
**「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「哦天啊，別停。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「拜託絕對， _絕對_ 不許停！」  
  
**「……」  
  
 **「** **Fuck, John, _yes_!** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「就說我是對的。」  
  
 **「快操就對了！」  
  
** 「我愛你。」  
  
 **「我也愛你。」**

  
 

{oOo}

 

 

 

  
**Mycroft(粗體字)** vs Greg(正常體)

 

 

「我們倆個絕對有問題。」  
 **  
「你為什麼這麼說？」  
  
** 「做愛 _不可能_ 一直都越來越好，Mycroft。這應該，你知道的，會變得安逸才是。」  
  
 **「我持相反意見。」  
  
** 「唔……」  
  
 **「所以這是你表達對性愛生活很滿意的方式？」  
  
** 「哦那可 _不只_ 是滿意。還是說我的尖叫不夠暗示你什麼？」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「擦掉你臉上那個賊笑好嗎。」  
  
 **「你剛剛說我在床上很棒。」  
  
** 「才沒有。」  
  
 **「你暗示了。」  
  
** 「也許我只是在說 _我_ 在床上很棒。」  
  
 **「哦你絕對是。」  
**  
「過來吧你。」  


 

{oOo}

 

「你瞧？越來越好而且越來越好而且－」  
  
 **「好了，** **Greogry** **，我知道了。」  
  
** 「是嘛？」  
  
 **「是的。」  
  
** 「很好。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「我們大概該找時間吃點什麼了。」  
  
** 「是啊，我可不想你暈過去了。」  
  
 **「因為如此一來我就不能隨時隨地的滿足你了。」  
  
** 「沒錯。」  
  
 **「我就知道；你只是想要我的身體。」  
  
** 「和你的錢，別忘記了。哦，還有巧克力；你總是在家裡備好足量的庫存。」  
  
 **「當然了。沒了巧克力我要怎麼栓住像你這樣的男人？」  
  
** 「嘻嘻嘻…」  
  
 **「** **……** **」**

「……」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **？」  
  
** 「嗯？」  
  
 **「你有沒有想過……想過結婚？」  
  
** 「嗯……年輕的時候沒有。但我確實結過婚而且……好吧，你看到結果搞成怎樣了。我幾乎要放棄維持婚姻然後真正的享受這每一刻了……」  
  
 **「我可以感覺到這裡頭還有個但是。」  
  
** 「是啊，嗯……Sherlock和John要結婚了所以，你知道，這會讓單身漢開始思考。」  
  
 **「關於……我們嗎？」  
  
** 「不，我在想要娶你的私人助理。」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **！」  
  
** 「我開玩笑的，love。」  
  
 **「很好。」  
  
** 「沒錯，我一直在想這件事。在你的手指頭上套上戒指大聲宣告，『給我滾開，這是屬於Gregory Johnathan Lestrade的』。」  
  
 **「好個大聲宣告啊。」  
  
** 「嗯這可是事實。」  
  
 **「是啊，可不是？」  
  
** 「是囉。就像我也是你的。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「你想過結婚嗎？」  
  
 **「是，我有想過。」  
  
** 「好吧……我們已經在一起……多久，十六個月了。哇，一年半了呢。」  
  
 **「這是我生命中最棒的一年半。」  
  
** 「我也是。」  
  
 **「我不確定現在時機對不對；我不想我們結婚只是因為我弟弟和** **John** **結婚了。但……我 _確實_ 想跟你結婚，在某個時間點。」  
  
**「是嗎？」  
  
 **「是的。」  
  
** 「我很樂意在某天成為Greg Holmes。」  
  
 **「真的？」  
  
** 「嗯，在臥室裡。」  
  
 **「那我會變成** **Mycroft Lestrade** **嗎？」  
  
** 「絕對是。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft……」  
  
 **「是，** **Gregory** **？」  
  
** 「我們是不是剛訂婚了？」  
  
 **「……嗯，我們誰也沒有開口求婚。」  
  
** 「而且我們也沒有戒指。」  
  
 **「** **Sherlock** **也沒有戒指。」  
  
** 「也對。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「Mycroft？」  
  
 **「Yes, love?」  
  
** 「你……你願意跟我結婚嗎？」  
  
 **「我願意。」  
  
** 「真的？」  
  
 **「沒什麼比這能讓我更高興的了。」  
  
** 「那好吧。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **Gregory** **？」  
  
** 「是？」  
  
 **「我們剛剛訂婚了嗎？」  
  
** 「……是啊，沒錯。」  
  
 **「裸著，在我們的床上，在美妙的 **做過一輪** 以後？」  
  
**「是啊。」  
  
 **「太精彩了。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「我們可以有個漫長的婚約。」  
  
 **「是啊，我們可以。」  
  
** 「或者……我們可以私奔。」  
  
 **「我喜歡那個主意。」  
  
** 「也許就在Sherlock和John結婚以後。」  
  
 **「絕對是。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「喔天啊，我真的好愛你！」  
  
 **「我也愛你。」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「做更多美妙的愛？」  
  
** 「Fuck yes.」  
  
 **「我愛你，** **Gregory** **。」  
  
** 「我也愛你。」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「……」  
  
 **「** **……** **」  
  
** 「你知道的吧－」  
  
 **「你怎麼還在說話？」  
  
** 「－我們能在一起這事還欠Sherlock和John一個人情，是吧？」  
  
 **「……該死！」**

**  
  
<FIN>  
**


End file.
